Persona: Memento Urna
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: Meet Hikaru, your everyday high school student who lives his life. No family, no friends, no house, and not even a voice. To him being alone has been his whole life, so when he awakens to Persona he tries to find out who he really is. With some friends AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello there people of the Persona Fandom it is I Ace-AttorneyFan13, one of the worst authors on site. For me I love writing with all my soul and my very being. My only downside is that I am horrible with keeping up with updates/writing down my ideas. So I resorted to start typing on my IPhone on the go so whenever I am in the mood to type or if I have a flash of inspiration I'll always have it on the ready. Alright for get my silly rambling enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>It's funny.<p>

You know, humanity's view on well humanity. We view other people as different by dividing us into different groups, races, social standing, rank and the what not. Yet in essence we are the same species through and through, and we still differentiate ourselves. It's a strange thought no doubt but when you get down to the nitty-gritty of it, you would find it funny in some way no matter who you are.

We all want to be different yet we are all the same, a strange statement indeed.

No one tries to understand this sentiment in the least and even if they did they just choose sides.

We are the same

**Or**

_We are different_

No more, no less. No underlying statements or any allegations can change the decision in choice, but that's just how it is. Of course, people are free to speak their own mind and decide these kind of things on their own accord but if they just miss something and that something is important than it's their lost.

Although understanding this idea was not in your best interest and you may have found it dull and void of any useful knowledge you should keep this at the back of your mind. You never know...

It could be the tool to your salvation...

* * *

><p>Streets were filled with people coming and going, as they hastily try to reach their destination and go on with their lives. Cars were lining the street, exhausting the resources they consume to get from place to place to place. Buildings were lined up as far as the eye can see where flashing lights and merchandise are presented in hopes of an increase of customers. Yes it's a normal day in the big city, where the large amount of people decide to live in. From here you can see the different kinds of people just by taking a single step.<p>

You go into an alleyway and you meet a gang of thugs who want nothing more than to take your wallet and mess with your face. Step into a store and find sales man/sales woman (not to be sexist...) doing what they can to drain your wallet through legal methods. Take a small walk into the neighborhood and meet some person or another who would just like to have small talk with you while having a nice cup of tea with them. Overall, you can say the city brings all kinds of people together whether they be good or bad.

But of course there is always that person who tends to stick out from the crowd, that one person that can be seen even through the busiest streets.

Yeah I'm one of those people.

My name is Hikaru. That's it, I don't have a last name. At least I don't think I have one, but for a guy like me I could care less even if I did. Of course I'm a guy too, I know Hikaru is a pretty feminine name but I am a dude. And if you haven't figured it out, I don't have parents and yes I live alone it's been like that since the dawn of time but I honestly don't care enough. If I didn't care about it then why should I now? Anyway, yeah I stick out like a sore thumb. For no specific reason, I'm not that tall and I'm not glowing if that was what you were thinking. It's just that, well I have blue hair. But not that bullshit really-really dark blue that looks black, it's the real deal blue. It's like I was cosplaying as some punk as hell anime character, and in a country like Japan that's no problem. But I'm not cosplaying, I was born with this hair. Whenever someone stares at me it's because of the hair, it's like they're thinking:

'Wow another cosplayer? With people like him they'll ruin Japan's image and... Blah, blah, blah.'

Yeah you get the idea...

Ah speaking of which, I was also born without a voice. Yeah, ever since I could remember I've never spoken a single word the best you could get from me is a groan. I can't really express myself or my opinions so I kinda just stopped trying. It's a pain a lot of the time, but I usually see it as a good thing since I don't have to communicate with people if I don't feel like it. Some people pity me for it, and that can really get on my nerves but then again a lot of things do. If anything I think it's a blessing.

Not sure if it says a lot about myself but hey, introductions have to start somewhere. I'm just your average high school student, well I think I'm average; I get good grades, I'm pretty athletic, got a job and I got a home...

What else do you tell people when you introduce yourself?

Ah to hell with it I got to get to school anyway, maybe I'll tell you the rest later.

Getting to school seems as normal as ever, but it's always a pain. No matter where you go you'll usually have to go through a big crowd if you want to get anywhere, and the train is always packed at any time of day. So either way you're probably caught up in some big rush or another, I don't like that. I'm more of a guy who likes to take things at their own pace, besides being in large crowds makes me uneasy.

Although for one reason or another it seemed to be less people out than usual. I didn't think of it at the time, I just needed to get to school ASAP.

When I got into the train station, I was actually surprised to see that there was barely any people in the station. I didn't see the usual crowd and it sort of seemed odd that it was only me and a couple of other passengers waiting for the next train. I didn't mind though...

_The less people the better..._

But the emptiness of the station was still strange and something was kind of nagging at me. Feeling a little odd I decided to listen to some music to calm my nerves down a bit. Headphones were already on my ears as music started to flow through them.

_**'Dreamless dorm, Ticking clock  
>I walk away from the soundless room...'<br>**_  
>It's an old song but I think it's one of my favourites. I'm not exactly sure who composed it, but I'll tell you right now it's absolutely amazing every time I hear it. I probably turned the volume so high that people could hear it as clearly as I could, but I didn't care they could be the prime minister or some old senior dude and I still wouldn't bring the volume down.<p>

The melody of the song was flowing so smoothly I swore I felt like flying, the sensation is something I could never quite explain but I felt my best when listening to music through my headphones. I'm not some expert on music but it doesn't take a genius to know a good song when they hear one, especially when it helps one feel at ease. I feel cut off from reality at times like this, when one feels true isolation it's hard to describe the bliss they feel.

I've been alone for my whole life so the feeling of just being by myself is something I got used to over time but because of that it feels as though I like it better this way. I would probably die alone and no one would give a damn about me as they go on with their lives, and I actually enjoy the thought. People say the worst death is dying alone; well I say that they're wrong. It's probably the best way, dying alone means you have no more ties to this place and you could pass on with no regrets and likewise no one would feel miserable over your death. It's hard to understand but I know you get where I'm coming from.

The train pulls up and the automatic doors open up to allow both sides to enter or leave as they please. Luckily for me I was able to snag a seat today, for some reason the train felt emptier for some reason. I scanned the part of the train I was in; I seemed to be the only passenger on board at the moment. It was strange no doubt about it but I didn't care anymore, I had my music and I was alone that was all I needed at the moment.

I stifled a yawn, and became tired all of a sudden. My eyelids felt heavy and my mind less aware. My vision started to fade slowly and I could feel sleepy as time went on.

'I was up late last night; guess it's coming back for me. Well a nap is fine I guess, besides my stop isn't that close...'

I close my eyelids and feel succumbed into sleeping.

* * *

><p>This felt... different.<p>

Was I dreaming?

Cause if I am why am I in a library? Better yet why is this library all purple and blue? And is that a piano I'm hearing? Whose voice is that? Are they singing? Heck I don't even  
>know anymore...<p>

I was sitting on a chair with a table sprawled out in front of me, in the middle of some vast library that seemed too big to be any kind of library I've been to and not to mention it was way too purple and blue not that the colour scheme is bad or anything I actually kinda like it; but there was no way this was some run-of-the mill library with only those half-assed books that nobody would ever read, it just wasn't normal. Being bewildered by my surroundings I failed to notice the figure that was across the table staring at me that is until he spoke up in the strangest yet eerie voice. He seemed just as surprised as I was, but more or less about me.

"Oh my...! We have a guest? Hmm... I wasn't prepared for this, but I humbly welcome you to my place of residence; The Velvet Room. My name is Igor, it is an honor to be acquainted with you..."

Okay...

Who is this guy?

He was the strangest person I had ever met (or dreamed up...); his appearance was strange enough as it is. He has an enormous bald spot on his head with only some hair at the back if his head, he had bloodshot eyes that seemed to have seen many things yet never seem to rest, but the most striking was obviously the ridiculously large nose he had it is not possible for a human to have a nose that long. So is he human? That's what I wanted to ask, but you know no voice. Before he could even begin to think of his current situation he was brought out of his thoughts by Igor.

"I wasn't expecting a guest so soon, if I had known of your coming I would have prepared for your arrival more accordingly. Nonetheless you are here and that is all that matters. Now..."

From seemingly nowhere Igor had somehow produced a deck of mysterious cards. At first glance, the cards seemed to be different than a traditional set of cards, the design of the cards seemed far too intricate and seemed to hold another meaning. And I sensed something emanating from them, it was something special that I could not even begin to describe nor speculate. I was kinda spacing out until Igor brought back my attention.

"Dear guest, if I may ask; what shall I call you by?"

It was an innocent question, one that people ask a lot and can easily answer. For me, I have never once been able to utter my name let alone answer a question. I felt embarrassed that I couldn't return the gesture, Igor was amazingly polite and he seemed like good guy albeit obviously strange. I opened my mouth, in an attempt to speak. The result was nothing but silence, Igor who was waiting for an answer simply put down the deck of cards onto the table with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Do not be dis-hearted my young guest, I understand your situation and apologize for my lack of knowledge. I hope that I did not offend you..."

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that it meant nothing to me but alas I couldn't answer back for the life of me. Igor had simply waved his hand and strangely enough a piece of paper and a quill pen had suddenly appeared as if it was already there. One glance at the sheet of paper was all I needed to say that it was a contract with a single line:

'I chooseth this fate of my own free will...'

Apparently I looked at it strangely enough for Igor to see my slight discomfort of signing a contract.

"Do not worry, it just means that you will take responsibility for your actions. If you believe you cannot do that than please feel free not to sign it. But if you decide to I hope that you will abide by the rules of the contract."

I understood it completely, the idea of this contract seemed simple enough yet to actually go through and sign it was hardly anything but easy. Part of me wanted nothing to do with this contract or this crazy yet realistic dream, but something inside of me told me that I would soon regret it if I didn't sign it now. Before I even knew it he had already signed it with his single name, nothing more nothing less...

Hikaru...

"I see, well than I formally welcome you Hikaru to the Velvet Room. A place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter; and where only those who have signed a contract may be allowed to enter, henceforth from here on you are a welcomed guest."

Then just as fast as it had appeared, it vanished from the table with a flick of his wrist. Igor once again picked up the deck of cards and prompted it in front of me. I was just staring at the deck, unsure of what I was supposed to do. The mask drawn on these cards seemed very unusual yet it seemed to represent something he could not easily comprehend. Igor probably saw through him again as he spoke once more.

"All you need to do is touch it..."

_All I gotta do is touch it...? Like this?_

I placed my hand onto the deck, only to see a small glow emanating from the cards. The cards felt so cold to touch, almost like touching a piece of ice the cold almost pierced through my hand and it sent shivers down my body but oddly enough I didn't let go. Even though the cards seemed so cold the glow that was emanating from it felt warm and comforting. The sensation I felt from these cards was so different, it was almost like my body resonated with the cards and brought about some sort of harmony into me. I was breathless, it felt so unreal as if it truly was a dream but the sensation was more than real; no, beyond real.

I slowly brought my hand back, still reeling from that experience. I could only stare at the deck, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Igor seems to like interrupting my thoughts since he once again placed his gloved hand on the top of the deck.

"Hikaru, do you believe in fortune telling?"

Fortune telling?

An action in where people attempt to read someone's future through the many uses of magical items and techniques? Who would actually believe in any of that crap? I understand that I am kind of mocking something people spend years to learn but I see little to no value in fortune telling, it may seem fun at first but I don't really like it. I refuse to believe one's future can be so easily read and only interpreted in one meaning. A future can hold many possibilities which lead to even more possibilities, a future is endless and always changing it can never be chained down so easily.

I slightly shake my head to Igor, not wanting to be an "impolite guest", and he seems to accept my answer. He goes on further with his explanation.

"I see, so you don't hold any belief in fortune telling?"

I nod my head, only slightly, to reply.

"That is understandable, but allow me to explain to you what fortune telling is."

Huh?

"You see fortune telling was never once interrupted as a way to read the future, its main purpose was to help guide humans for what was ahead of them. Among the methods that were used there was only one that had the ability to truly help guide humans to their futures, the Arcana. Once it was said that the Arcana is the means in which all is revealed. Today though, people have forgotten the guidance that was once given to them, they do not know of the power in which the Arcana unlocks. My dear guest, through tarot reading we may see the future of possibilities as the results are always different yet the same cards are used. Life also follows those rules, doesn't it? Now..."

He swiped his hand over the deck, in its place were three cards laying facedown side-by-side. Each one had that same intriguing design that boar the elegant mask, although the cards themselves were completely unknown I felt compelled to see what was on the other side of these cards.

"... Allow me to read your fortune..."

Igor flipped the card placed on the left. On it was a picture of a tower struck by lightning with two people descending to the ground.

"The Tower in up-right, it represents a foreboding of tragedy that is yet to occur. It is possible, that you will soon be thrust into an event upon your awakening. Of course I cannot say for certain nor can I tell you more. Let us move on..."

The card on the very right was now flipped. It revealed a skull imprinted onto two doors, the card felt very omniscient.

"Death, a symbol of doom and darkness. While it represents the end, it also represents a different beginning. A change within one that will alter their life forever. Could an event that is soon to arrive allow you to change? Or will the presence of it bring an end to you?"

Well, wasn't that a great thought?

I have to convince myself that this is nothing more than a dream; I will soon wake up in the middle of a train ride and get to school hopefully before I'm late.

But even though I say that, this place just seems to realistically real to the point where I'm terrified that the fortune would actually come true. And for a guy who doesn't believe in that crap it has to be legit. Before I could attempt to do anything at all, Igor had brought his hand down on top of the middle card. My heart started to race, it was not like the other readings. This one seemed to have more significance to me than I would like to believe. I felt somewhat afraid of the result, and yet I felt anxious to see it as well.

"And now..."

He was about to lift the card up, when he stopped. My heart was in my throat by now and all of a sudden he just stopped? What's up with that?

_C'mon, hurry it up! I'm dying to know over here!_

"Hmmm... It seems I must put this meeting to a close for now. Time still marches on in your world, and I cannot keep you here forever. The next time we meet it will be of your own accord, and when we do meet I must introduce you to the other residents who dwell here."

Wait...

Your leaving me hanging here now?

"Until we meet again..."

_W-w-wait I'll still don't understand...!_

My vision started to blur, my eyelids were beginning to get heavy and my body suddenly became unnaturally tired. I started to enter another slumber.

...

_Damn it Igor...!_

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was covered in sweat and almost gasping for air, the people beside me reeled in surprise and some mild disgust. I wasn't going to react to them, it's normal for people to act that way...<p>

Wait...

_People...?_

One glance around him and he noticed that the train car he was on was packed to the brim with people. People who weren't there when he first gotten on the train, there shouldn't have been any people on the train. There were no other stops on the way to school so how did this many people get on? I didn't sleep that long, I took a short nap even though I had a weird dream...

How long was I sleeping for?

I took out my iPhone which doubled as the iPod which I use to listen to my music, and took a look at the time.

12 O'clock...

...

...

...

Oh my**F&%!*) $#!T**

I slept for about 4 hours. I didn't know that **4 f****n hours**just whizzed right by me. Oh hell I am so screwed now.

I usually am late for school, and the teachers at our school don't really give if were late or if we're even there they get paid the same anyway. But the only reason I try to come to school is because if I don't I will be screwed over by the _only person_ who I'm actually **scared**of. The intercom announced our arrival of our next stop, I prayed that it was mine.

"_We have arrived at Gekkoukan High School..._"

The train pulled over the stop that I was supposed to be at **4 hours ago**, and I just booked it out of there. I think I stepped on some guys face and throttled over someone, but I didn't care. I just had to get to school as soon as I can. If someone _died_on my way here, so be it. The only thing I could think of was how I was going to survive the rest of the day.

If I am able to get to school now, I might be able to get her less pissed off then shealready is.

Keywords here are "Might", "Pissed", and "Already".

Yeah, I know. I'm already **f***ed**...

By now I completely forgot about my encounter with Igor, but sooner or later that was going to change. Heck, it'll come back and bite me in the ass sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..."<p>

"Master, is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, it concerns our new guest."

"Are you referring to the young boy you were speaking to?"

"Of course, but something happened that has never happened before in the history of our service."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"When I read his future with the cards, the one concerning his power was; how should I say, different..."

"Oh? How so?"

"There were two cards in place, one was that of the Fool. It concerned his unlimited potential and his unique ability. The other card, however was one that I myself do not recognize..."

"But... How?"

"I do not know. But I request that you gather everyone. We need to welcome our new special guest..."

A smile that could rival the devil's appeared on Igor's face as he set a card face down on the table. He then muttered one last thing before leaving his seat.

"It has been a while since we had such a special guest..."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey all you readers who are reading this story. I'm actually after one week, I am actually quite shocked. It usually takes me a month before I post another chapter up but this story seems easier for me to write, maybe because it's from the Persona Fandom that I can actually type better. The characters are really realistic and easy yet complex to write, I'm still trying to improve my writing skills so any tips or advice would be very welcomed as well. By the way I just noticed this but in fanfiction there are people who are called betas who help authors out. How exactly does that work? Has anyone seen the newest trailer for Persona 4 the animation? The one with the opening song? It is so epic beyond proportion that I cry uncontrollably every time I see it.

By the way I give thanks to h3AdS1aMM3r for some awesome advice and for being my first and only reviewer for this story. Thank you so MUCH!

Enough of my rambling here's Hikaru who's going to do the disclaimer!

Hikaru: …

Oh yeah, he can't talk… forget it, then here it is!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!<em>**

If there is someone from above; be it Buda, Ala, or Jesus Christ just please let me get to school on time. Just spare my life this one time, I don't want to die at such a young age!

I've been speeding through the streets of Tatsumi Port Island trying to reach Gekkoukan High School. I was already 4 hours late, the worst punishment I would get from the school was probably a lecture and a warning; normally a person would get a much more severe punishment like staying after school for detention or have to clean up the school field. Why is there such a difference in punishments? I don't actually know the exact reason but I think they just pity me; I'm the kid who has no parents, no money, no voice, have to take a job after school, heck the only reason I was able to go to this top-notch school was because I was smart enough for them to want me to go to their school for free. To sum it all up I'm the kid all the teachers just pity.

The way they act towards me makes me feel sick. They treat me like I actually need their help, like I couldn't do anything for myself and they think that it actually helps me. They don't really understand me or my life enough to actually judge if I really need help. I've been living my life with no one's help, and it's been working out so far if you ask me. I don't even care that much about school, I think even the teachers know that.

I don't do the work, I don't listen in class, I don't participate in activities, I don't go to any clubs or sports, I don't do anything, period. Most of the time I skip school anyway; I'm pretty sure that says how much I care for school already. The only reason I'm still in school is because my grades are perfect, ever since I went to that school all I've gotten were perfect grades in every test or project ever worked on. I don't know if that labels me a genius, I'm just smart enough to survive by myself.

Now you're probably wondering why a guy like me is rushing to get to a place that I seriously loathe. Well in all honesty, the only reason I actually go that building of boredom is for one person. She gives me one hell of a reason to keep going to school. Hey, I can't read minds but I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop; it's not like that at all so get that through your thick little skull or I'll have to beat it into you. I don't think of her that way, quite the opposite; she is probably one of the scariest people I've ever met and that is no exaggeration. I've been through things that could scar regular people for life with a straight face, she gives me nightmares on a constant basis that I might become an insomniac with sleepless nights and I like my sleep thank you very much.

By now I had reached Gekkoukan breathless, I had almost got run over by cars on several occasions but I made it. My headphones were still around my ears as sweat was dripping from the locks of my hair, by now the adrenaline rush had stopped. I felt like $#!t, I could move no problem but I was way too lazy to go any faster so I decided to walk the rest of the way to class. I whipped out my iPhone again and saw the time; 12:45...

Lunch was over by now...

DAMN IT!

I thought I could make it before lunch ended, it was one of those times that she's in a really good mood. I just lost my last chance of survival.

Taking a deep breath I trudged my soon to be dead carcass to my final resting place, which would be homeroom...

I hear Ms. Toriumi already beginning the lesson, I can also hear the groans and snores coming from the students. Composition is a boring subject no doubt, nothing can be done about it but that doesn't mean I wish it was in the curriculum. Ms. Toriumi isn't that bad of a teacher but no teacher alive could ever make any subject interesting enough for students to actually pay attention to, it's just how things go. Although I did read about a manga that involved a student who was tutored by some sadistic psychopath home tutor, the name escapes me but it seemed like a great way to tutor someone and actually make it interesting for once.

I take another deep breath and decided to head in before I get any second thoughts. When I opened the door most of the attention was on me for no more than a couple of seconds before everyone decided to go back to doing their own thing. I quickly sat down ignoring whatever the lesson was about, I also prompted to completely ignore her for the rest of the day; or at least try to. Ignoring her was like ignoring air, you just can't.

As I was contemplating I can feel her stare just bore through me and I knew the minute class ended she would be all over me in a second. I just have to hold out and get out of here ASAP the first chance I get.

Damn it!

Ms. Toriumi stopped mid lecture when she finally noticed me and decided that lecturing me was just as fun. I swear, one of these days school will really be the end of me.

*Yawn*

_Well falling asleep here wouldn't be so bad..._

I woke up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, a shiver ran up my spine as I knew who it was. I was stupid enough to fall asleep, I left myself wide open and now I was going to pay for it.

Apparently I slept through the rest of the school day since there was no one except me and her. I knew it was her since no one would ever wait for me **except** her, I don't know why she does though.

I turned my head to face her, I knew I couldn't avoid her now so I'd have to face this inevitability. Let me introduce you to the fear in my life; _Minako Arisato_. She has auburn brown hair usually tied into a ponytail with Bobby pins that spell out "XXII", ruby red eyes that are very alluring and one of her main features along with her body, which was sleek and had a great shape not to mention developing. She's pretty much every guys' dream girl, not only because of her looks but also her personality. She's nice to just about everyone in school, she would even befriend a complete psychopathic stranger, she is summed up as number 1 of the nicest people I've ever met in my whole life (But in my life I've only ever met the most bullshit of people so not sure if it means that much to be number 1, but whatever...). To sum it up she's Gekkoukan's poster girl; one of the smartest girls in our school, highly athletic, most desired, cutest, great personality, you name it.

So, now I'm pretty sure your question will be:

_"Alright, why are you so scared of her?" _

Well for many reasons actually, too many reasons in fact that that in itself is scary.

When I saw her face I was literally pissing my pants in fear. She didn't look mad at all, she was actually smiling at me. No it wasn't some sort of sick Cheshire smile with a motive behind it or a malicious one filled with malice but a genuine smile of affection.

"Good morning, _sleepyhead~!_Did you have a nice dream?"

She was so bubbly and happy and... Dear God, was she actually _**glowing?**_

How? 

She's too happy...

In my whole 16 years of living I've never met someone as cheerful and happy as her. I know that sounds cliché but I mean it, she probably has enough joy for the whole world cooped up in that body of hers.

"_Mou~ Hikaru!_ Why were you so late this morning? I was **SO** worried!"

I just had this incredulous face on, and how could I not? I'm a guy, and as nature has ruled it; guys do not understand girls. Honestly I thought she would be mad, she's the one that bugged me to actually come to this place when I decided that I had enough of school and skipped like 2 weeks straight. How she actually convinced me I'm not going to say, but hear me out when I say that it was the worst; getting beat up by some back alley idiots can't even compare to it.

Plus she was worried about me? I don't know where you come from lady, even if you are smart you're the biggest idiot if you even tried to worry over a guy like me. I guess I'll give her an explanation if only so she'll leave me alone. I took out a worn out looking notepad and a pen.

As soon as I did her eyes lit up and her mood seemed to go up if that was even remotely possible. She looked like a kid who just met their idol face to face; it was just a damn notepad.

"You're actually going to answer me!"

_Yeah, so that you could leave..._

Was what I wanted to write but I knew better than that, I want to get out of here alive not commit suicide. So I just wrote three simple words.

"**Slept On Train.**"

And shoved it in her face, when she read it she cocked an eyebrow almost like she couldn't believe such an excuse. Since she didn't believe it I thought I should write at least another word or two.

"**It's True...**"

Too bad it didn't get the reaction that I was hoping for.

"_Hikaru~!_Do you actually think I'm going to believe that you slept the whole morning off inside the train? Do you think it's okay that your missing school?"

Actually I think it was better to not go to school at all, people could probably do more with all the extra time they'd get if they didn't go. Course I couldn't say that out loud and I didn't feel like writing it all out so I just shrugged my shoulders for a response. That is and always will be my universal answer to just about everything.

She curled her lips into a pout and she seemed annoyed, remember annoyed not pissed; there's a difference.

"Hikaru! You promised me that you wouldn't be late or skip school! Remember?"

Oh I remember, **I remember** every little detail of that day. And as I can recall I never promised that, all I agreed to at that time was that I'd actually go to school. I don't make promises that I don't plan on keeping, you are probably the only person who thought I'd actually do any of that crud. I was going to argue with her when she dragged me out of my seat and out of the classroom by my arm. I didn't know what compelled her to do it, at least not until she started to talk.

"For breaking your promise with me your gonna treat me to dinner at **Hagakure**!"

...

Okay if anyone actually understood any of that could you run that by me? Cause I didn't understand any of it. Why do I have to treat you to dinner with my hard earned money, on a promise that I never actually agreed to? Her sense of logic makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.

I would normally flip the person off and then just leave, but with her I could never do anything to her. It's either that I'm too scared to do it or the fact that she's actually amazingly stubborn that in the end I'll just end up losing; so why try?

I tapped her shoulder to get her attention than gave her a note.

"**I'll go, just let me change shoes.**"

She just smiled at me while giving me a nod. Of course she still decided to drag me throughout the halls by my arm anyway. Good thing there weren't a lot of students in the hallways, bad thing that there were students in the hallway. I could already hear the rumor mill turning. Just what I needed...

We finally reached the entrance and she finally decided to stop cutting off my arm's circulation. She can be too much most of the time. I just hope that I'll be able to sleep later...

...

_Well I guess this is normal._

I was at the shoe locker rack, obviously standing in front of my shoe locker. Sadly though, the locker was vandalized beyond recognition. Strewn all over it with red spray paint were things like:

"_**F*** you, you freak!**_"

"_**Get the hell out of our school you monster!**_"

"_**Just drop dead you f***** demon!**_"

"_**Your just a d*****d asshole!**_"

"_**DIE!**_"

This is just a daily occurrence, I don't mind any of it at all.

Guess that can cover my social life at school I think. Yeah everyone hates me, you'd have to be brain dead not to notice that. Since day 1 of school I've been constantly insulted, beaten, excluded, harassed, picked on, etc. I could probably go on and on for as long as I could but I won't. I'm pretty sure that I haven't done anything specific to earn the scorn of just about every student, but it seems everyone just hates me. There's no sugarcoating that, like I've said before time and time again that's just how it is. They could hate me for any reason and I wouldn't give; hate my hair, hate my guts, hate my looks, hate my silence, hate my personality, hate my life. That's all there is but it works my way too, I don't have to say **$#!t** to anybody and I like to keep it that way. If you want to know how bad it is, the only student to ever talk to me without having to frickein' hate my existence is Minako. A little bit sad, though who cares?

I opened my screwed up shoe locker only to find about a ton of letters in it, I don't even bother with them since they're all hate mail and I rather not waste my time. I took out my shoes completely disregarding the letters that now litter the floor and put the ones I wear for school in. I was about to slip on my shoes before I took a moment to think about something, I proceeded to inspect my shoes only to find a couple of thumb tacks meticulously placed in them. I sighed, it's really getting on my nerves what people decide to do me though I just disregard that thought. After making sure that my shoes were tack free and on my feet properly I was ready to go until I spotted Minako just staring at my locker with a solemn expression on her face.

I said before I couldn't read minds but I knew she must of been thinking of the reason why people treat me that way. With the way she is she probably feels responsible for it somehow even though it has absolutely nothing to do with her. That's one thing I do know about her, she feels that she is responsible for everyone around her and she would always try to help shoulder you when you needed it most. She's cheerful because she wants other people to feel that way too, and that's just how she is.

I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She still has that look on her face, I sigh while holding up another note one that read:

"**It's okay, I don't mind...**"

She didn't really seem to like that answer that much. Her usual energy was gone and her voice wasn't as outgoing, she seemed a tad more serious than usual.

"But... But..."

I quickly jotted down my words to tell her:

"**I really don't mind, cheer up...**"

This time she only nodded as she slowly followed behind me when we left our school for the day.

* * *

><p>Okay...<p>

About half an hour ago I had a depressed girl with me who was silent the whole way here, ten minutes later she regains all her energy the minute she starts to eat. And in the last twenty minutes she was able to devour eleven extra-large specials.

_**Eleven**_ of them...

She manages to eat up the money I spent a month saving in less than half an hour, to be able to do that is no feat a human could ever accomplish; this was one of the many things that utterly terrifies me. She doesn't even seem to get any bigger at all, I'm starting to wonder if the saying that one has a bottomless stomach is true.

I guess from now on I'll have to eat bread until I make back the money that I just spent, I hate my life...

"Mmmmm, that was delicious! _**Hikaru~! **_Can I have another one?"

I stare at her with the most shocked face I could possibly wear. She still wanted more! Forget bottomless stomach, I'm just wondering where the he'll does all the food go!

"*_Giggle_* I'm just messing around with yah! I don't want you to spend too much money on me!"

...

Is a comment really necessary now? Cause I'd just rant the whole time, for now I'll just forget she ever said that.

I paid the ungodly amount she ate (How do you eat ¥20 000* worth of ramen!), and we left the quaint restaurant. I had to walk her halfway home since it was getting late. The walk was mainly silent buy Minako would always try to stir up a conversation yet it would always fail since I refused to reply back. She ate my wallet dry, I have the right to ignore her.

"Well this is where I have to go..."

Is that a hint of sadness I hear? Probably just my imagination...

"I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru, in fact I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow so you're not late! Bye!"

She ran off into the distance and into the crowd. I turned around and started to head home. With no more company I started to listen to my music again, at max volume like always. The night sky was beautiful, sure I couldn't see any stars but the blank dark blue sky was nice enough already. By the time I finished listening to "_Burn My Dread_", I was already home sweet home.

Naganaki Shrine...

I climbed up the steps to the shrine with my music turned off and just basking in the silence of the night. This place is usually quiet so it's a nice place to sleep. I find the bench that's right next to the playground and just lay still. Yup! Nothing more like it...

I guess I should explain things a bit more, eh?

I know I said I had a home at one point or another and this is it. I define a "home" by "a place in which a person returns to for their basic necessities...". For me the only basic necessity I need is a place to sleep. Normally one would most likely rent a room of some sorts if all they wanted was a place to sleep, I would too but I got a few problems mainly revolving around money and age. First, I'm still a high-school student so no one would be able to take me for a full-time worker and I'd only be able to take small part time jobs that don't pay much. Secondly if everyone remembers, I'm _voiceless_; almost every job needs a person to talk at some point and that is impossible for me. So that pretty much narrows down the jobs I can take, in the end I probably can only make about ¥2000 a week. Not enough to rent anything.

The money problems don't end there either, I usually spend my money on food which is expensive enough as it is so I don't waste any money on clothes at all. I only joined Gekkoukan because they are the only high school around that gives out free uniforms, I remember writing the entrance exam in only a t-shirt and shorts in the middle of winter.

My only possession is this old modeled iPhone 4. Even though I found it at such a deal it cost me about a whole year's worth of working all kinds of part-time jobs and I still had to bargain to be able to barely pay it off. I don't know why I bought something like this, but I'm glad I did, it helps me isolate myself from the world. I probably would've gone crazy without it.

Yeah...

My life seems like such a $#!t hole

I play around with my iPhone to pass some of the time before I nod off, I usually go to sleep by now.

Sleep...

That reminds me about my strange dream about Igor this morning. The dream that cost me ¥200 000. It felt too realistic to have just have been a dream; those cards especially. I can still vividly remember how I felt when I touched those cards.

Street lights were now on and I realize that it's really late. I look at my iPhone to see the time

11:59

April 6th, **2020**

It's almost Midnight…

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

*Growl...*

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

¥20 000- about more than $200 Canadian

¥200- about $2.50 Canadian


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Damn! I'm on a roll now! Second week in a row and I ain't stopping now! Especially since I have a lot of spare time since I'm on a road trip (But it is pretty boring...), it gives me more time to type. Although sometimes I feel that it seems a bit rushed. Oh well, a chapter is done and that's what matters!

Once again props to h3AdS1aMM3r for helping me keep my sanity in place not to mention the great advice that helps this story move along, you should give his stories a read they are very interesting and I think you will enjoy reading them too. So give him a chance!

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>*<em>Growl...<em>*

...

Oh man am I starving, damn Minako for eating my dinner. I didn't get even a bit of sustenance into my body, now I'll probably die of starvation with Minako as my killer. I checked my iPhone again to see that it was 12:01. The closest thing to sell some type of food was like ten minutes away, screw that I'll just get some bread from school tomorrow.

*_growl..._*

**Oh shut the hell up!**

* * *

><p>Morning came as does the sun, the frickin bright sun that literally blinded me the minute I opened my eyes. A downfall of being a hobo but it does work effectively as an alarm clock, I wake up at around...<p>

_8:23_...

Well better head to school unless I want my wallet to be empty. Besides I don't have anything better to do, people start to visit Naganaki Shrine during the day to pray and I'd rather not be reprimand by a bunch of adults about going to school or get taken to the police station. Yeah I've been taken there before; it's not that bad until they start interrogating you then it gets annoying.

I was already heading to the station, of course I'd also have to go through the same ridiculously crowded streets and that is never fun. The city is bustling with life and machinery like it always has, but the amount of advertisements on each building is quite staggering no matter how many times I pass through here. I see way too many ads for cola, but I see more ads on the latest phone model that just recently came out. There was an ad that did catch my attention, and probably everyone else on the street too. On the large screen on one of the large plazas was an ad for some big name clothes line, I wasn't paying attention at all to the clothes it was more like I couldn't take my eyes off the model. I don't know who it was but she looks absolutely stunning. She had short yet decently long light brown hair, brown eyes, creamy white skin and her figure was... Oh man I can't even begin to describe it; she had all the right curves and her body just seemed so flawless she seemed _**goddess **_like. I was just gawking at it the whole time, the clothes she was wearing didn't help that they seemed a bit too revealing but I didn't mind. The greatest thing about it though was how natural the photo looked, she didn't seem to have any sort of makeup work done and the picture seemed to catch the natural essence. The model was a natural beauty, not like all those dress'em up dolls where they don't show their true faces, she was different.

Hey! I'm a teenage boy; I'm allowed these kinds of things just as much as you are.

I don't know how long I was staring at her but it was long enough that the streets seemed to get more crowded than what was humanly possible. People were just walking around forming these amazingly large groups of people all heading somewhat in the same direction. I was so caught up in the ad that people started to push me around, it was like they thought of me more as an obstacle than a human being. I couldn't stop it but I still felt pissed off at all these people ignoring everyone else, thinking that their lives are much more important than anyone else's.

It's way too crowded to take this main road right now, I might have to make a detour if I wanna get to the station on time.

*_Sigh_*

I really need my music right about now...

The only other optional way to get to the station is through this back-alley way. Not exactly the ideal route but much preferred than the overly crowded streets. All I was hoping for was not running into trouble, the last thing I need at the moment is to run into a bunch of idiots.

"Oi! Lookey who we got here, come over here guys! It's the monster!"

Me and my big...

About three other idiots seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and had me completely surrounded. They all had the Gekkoukan uniform and I wasn't surprised either, these are the delinquent idiots of the school, they are probably one of the people who like to pick on me the most. I don't actually know their names so I'll go ahead and say that the leader-of-idiots was looking down on me obviously, right before he smacked one at my face.

The blow only caused me to stumble back a bit, apparently they all thought it was funny. Man this guy has such a weak straight...

"Oh! Is the monster hurt? Don't worry it won't hurt as much if you just lay still and take it you **$#!t**!"

With that he sent another straight to my face. Honestly, this guy is amazingly weak I just wonder what makes him think he's so tough. No technique and no power, that one punch told me he's never been in a fight whatsoever that other punch told me that was actually all he has. I could easily beat this guy, but I wouldn't even bother with these kinds of people. He has no power but he believes he does, sad that he can't even realize it. His buddies are probably the same, if I remember right they pick on not only me but some other kids at the school; just shows what kind of people these guys are.

I just let them do what they want, it's not my place to say what they should do and if they decided they want to do it than let them do it. If they don't even realize these kind of things on their own then too bad for them.

This guy was just yappin to his friends saying how weak I am and that he could easily take me down. I know that's a load of bull but I don't want to waste my time with them, I had to get to the station or I'd have to face the wrath of Arisato again...

Ah geez, I just have nightmares thinking about it.

"Welllll! Are you gonna say anything you piece of **$#!t**! HUH!"

What do you expect me to do you idiot? Recite the _bible_? Jesus you people really get on my nerves, just leave me alone you guys have to get to school too anyway. Regardless if there was any hint of humour in his last statement his idiotic group were laughing their asses off, it was hard seeing these guys laughing like that without puking. I mean what was so funny about this?

If you guys want to know more about these idiots find out more about them yourselves, I can't even be bothered describing their ugly mug-shot faces.

He was speaking like he was so above me I wanted to laugh at his ignorance, although I can't, I can laugh at him inside my head. Yes that might make me weird and slightly psychotic but that's the closest thing to mocking I could do right now. He really was getting on my nerves right now, along with his friends. I should just rip them a new one but that would get me nowhere, I should just endure this and move on when they get bored of this; it'll give me a much better excuse to miss school.

"Heh, where's that bitchy whore that's always with you, huh?"

...

He didn't just call Minako a _whore_ did he?

"You know, I don't know why she hangs with a freak like you. She probably somethin' to you, but if she were to hang with me I could show her a good time!"

"Yeah man! Let us on some of that action dude!"

...

They didn't...

They just insulted Minako...

They're beginning to cross the line, and I could no longer guarantee their lives anymore. Do what you want to me, I don't give a **$#!t**; but don't go sayin' that kind of crap behind someone's back, especially Minako.

I was kind of losing myself now. My eyes hardened with rage although my face still remained passive I was still able to convey my message to the idiotic bastard and his buddies, I believe they started to feel the killing intent coming from me.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you lookin at you **A****$$#0!e**! Don't give me that look!"

The leader-of-idiots tried for another one of his straights, I easily caught it with my hand. By now I could not forgive these guys. I've told you about Minako, she's the kind of person who tries her best to make everyone around her happy; like these idiots, and yet they have the gall to say all those things about her. I'm beyond pissed.

"_W-Wha...!_"

He actually seemed quite surprised I could do that, but I didn't see nor care that, I was beyond the point of reasoning. I had his hand in my grip, I remembered how weak his punches were; guess I should show him someone with some real power. I started to crush his hand in my grip, the pain he must of felt right now I could actually imagine.

"**_AHHHHH! STOP! STOP! IT HUR... AHHHHH!_**"

By now I had already destroyed his right hand, probably most of the bones that make up the hand; heck it was starting to bleed like crazy. He was on his knees as he was screaming out in pain, he didn't think that I could have done something like that or how painful that could feel. I felt he deserved much more than that so I shoved my foot into his face, I heard the following cracks and it felt satisfying to know I broke his nose and a couple of teeth too. I'm pretty sure I knocked him half unconscious so he could feel the pain some more, bastard deserves more than that.

His friends were quite shocked, they only stared at the bleeding face of their friend writhing on the floor in pain. One of them was actually brave enough to come and get me from behind.

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_ You're going to pay for that!"

I simply swung my fist behind me and back-fisted his face into the wall, hearing a satisfying crack out of that one I knew I went a little harder than I should have; probably broke his nose and a cheek bone, also some teeth. He's unconscious that's for sure, he's not dead though.

The other two guys just stared at me with fear written all over their faces, I could almost swear I saw piss coming out of their pants. These guys were a bit smarter since they grabbed some weapons; a pipe and a bat from the trash. But they were stupid enough to actually come charging at me like a bunch of morons, honestly these guys have never really fought before have they?

I sidestep them with ease and the second they fell off balance from their charge I struck. I appeared behind them took both of their heads and smashed them together. They both easily fell unconscious as they both slid to the ground laying haphazardly. The only one that was semi-conscious was their leader-of-idiots, he looked even more pathetic than he already was with his messed up bleeding face. He was frozen in fear and pain that he could do nothing but mutter to himself, I could barely hear it but I could make out a couple of words.

"Demon... **Real...** ... _Monster..._"

...

I'm pretty sure from this display of utter violence that you all probably think I'm some sort of amazingly strong badass that has anger issues. Your wrong. When you live on the streets you're bound to get into a brawl or two, you learn a couple of things that help improve how you fight and your strength. But trust me when I say that this is the best I could do, you could probably pull off that kind of crap too if you tried; besides the guys were dumb asses, probably couldn't even fight a stuffed Jack Frost doll. I've seen a guy who can smash a wall with ease with only his bare hands, I honestly felt he could've killed anyone who he felt deserved it. I still remember what he wore, always wore some sort of coat and beanie at all times; can't really remember his face or name, but I did remember the harsh stare he could give you. He's one scary dude...

Although a guy with any sort of experience at fighting could easily hurt a guy with none. I guess that kind of happened when I first came to this school, I also guess that's when everyone thought I was a demon but I did it for a good reason.

But that's a story for another time, for now I should at least get this guy some help...

I searched his pocket and took out his phone and wallet. Quickly I called an ambulance, then just hung up, I knew they'd track down the phone anyway even if they thought it was a prank call, I'm pretty sure they'll find them sometime soon. I took a look at his phone to see that it was that new model that everyone was talking about. Still a bit pissed I smashed the phone into the ground, and took a look at his wallet. He had about ¥500 000, which is more than I can ever make in a whole month.

Seeing that he wasn't going to use it anytime soon I thought it'd be nice to have some money. I left his wallet and started making my way towards the station ignoring the **A$$#0!3$** who were bleeding to death.

What to do with ¥500 000...?

Like she said she was waiting at the station for me. By the time I reached the station it was already _8:55_. I just missed the last one heading to our school, if I took another I would be late. I'd have to anyway, it's way too far for me to actually walk there. When I got inside I saw Minako patiently waiting for me beside the tracks.

I don't know what compels this girl to do this, she could have gotten to school on time if she didn't wait for me. I will never understand her or her intentions...

When she sees me she lights up and smiles her trademark smile. Not to mention she rushes up to me and gets all in my face, way too damn cheery to see me.

"_Morning Hikaru~!_ How are...?"

Weird?

Why'd you stop mid-sentence?

She had this stern expression on her face as she was looking directly at my face. I'm just wondering what the hell is wrong with her...? Was there something on my face?

And then she pokes my eye...

...

And for one reason or another it kind of _hurt_...

**Oh $#!T!**

Did it already start to bruise? I know I said that that guy's punch didn't hurt, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't leave a bruise. Oh man! How am I going to get out of this one now?

"**HIKARU!**"

I immediately straightened up and my body tensed up. This is when Minako gets pretty serious. She hates violence, so when someone is involved in any sort of violent act she becomes some sort of overprotective mother. It's not really scary but something about it makes you, I don't know... Makes you feel different? Kinda compels you to listen to her. I'm not too sure myself.

"What happened? How'd you get that black eye? _Mou~_ **Hikaru~!**"

Honestly, I could not come up with an excuse for the life of me. How do I explain that I got a black eye that didn't involve one person punching another? I got none. So bluntly, I quickly wrote out one word:

"**Fight**"

That might of unleashed hell on earth. Minako was set off, things would not end well for me. I may never see tomorrow ...

"_**Hikaru~!**_"

...

Here it comes! **HELP!**

_D-D-Dear God... _

I was half alive, waning from this world to the next. My body was in much pain, felt almost like I gotten caught in a stampede of rabid fan girls. I believe half the station has human like craters in them that weren't there before.

My body laid crumpled beneath Minako feet, the sensation of pain almost leaving me I could finally somewhat move a bit. Minako who was looking down at me seemed to have calmed down a bit.

When she gets angry she loses all sense of reasoning and just does the craziest things, mainly grab the nearest thing she could grab and start flailing it around like hell. In this case she grabbed me and proceeded to smash my body into everything in sight, she sure is strong enough to be able to swing my body around like that. I could recall she was yelling things like:

"**BAKA! HIKARU IS A BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**"

She sure was loud...

I looked up to see angry red eyes, instead I was met with softened ruby eyes. If I didn't know better she looked like she was...

Oh no...

"Hikaru is a **Baka**! Why'd you get into a fight? *_Sniff_* I don't like it when Hikaru gets hurt! **Baka**!"

I-I get it so please don't...

"_**Wahhhhhhhhh!**_"

Minako was literally bawling her eyes out. She just stood there crying her eyes out, I was in a complete state of panic. Every guy knows that making a girl cry is just as bad as committing a sin, I know I'm not like other people and I can seem like an **A****$$#0!3** most of the time but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard. Of course I have no idea what I have to do in this kind of situation. Does any guy?

Umm...

"*_Sniff, Sniff_*"

_Uh..._What do you do to get a girl to stop crying?

My mind could only do so much, figuring out the mysteries of woman was one of things it could not do. People were starting to stare at us, their eyes all directed towards me the guy trying to comfort a crying girl. I could almost feel the hate from all of them, they all had a look of disgust that said;

_"How dare he make a girl cry, he doesn't deserve to live..."_

Oh man what the heck do I do?

Do I hug her and try to comfort her with words? Wait, I can't talk. Okay that won't work... Maybe just the hugging?

Without thinking I quickly embrace her in a hug. I'm not sure if it worked, but she seemed surprised that I actually did that. She stopped crying but I wasn't sure if she'd start again so I still held her. She seemed to have completely calmed down after a few moments and finally I heard her speak again.

"Hikaru is a _Baka_... I've been waiting for you since _six_, and when you show up your hurt! You don't get how I feel, _**Baka**_!"

She's right, I don't get her at all. In fact why does she even bother with me? I'm the most hated person in our school, I can't speak with her, and I always seem to get her all worked up. What so great about me? If you keep on being friendly to me it won't turn out well.

She seemed to have fallen completely silent, I was kind of worried so I let go of her to see what was the matter. She had fallen asleep.

Well... I don't blame her. She's been waiting for me for almost three hours, she goes all crazy and then she has a breakdown. Honestly, I really wonder about this girl sometimes.

I check the station clock, it's _9:15_. The next train wouldn't arrive until another 25 minutes and we're already late as it is. I couldn't leave Minako snoozing in the station and I knew for sure she wanted to be in school, so what's my last option?

I picked her up bridal style and started making my way out of the station. Everyone I passed by had this shocked face like it was the strangest thing they've ever seen. A blue haired boy carrying a sleeping beauty in his arms, running through town. Yup, definitely pretty strange...

While I was carrying her I could not stop looking at her sleeping face. I've never seen her so quiet and gentle looking before, she seemed so at peace when she's asleep. It was almost cute...

_**Whoa!**_

What the hell am **I** thinking?

This is Minako I'm talking about here, when have I ever seen her as anything but scary?

...

Alright I admit, even though she does scare me she is still a girl. A very attractive girl, who is at the moment literally in my arms. This is probably every guys' dream to have the Minako like this. She just seems so vulnerable right now that every other guy would **also** take advantage of her, I at least had enough self control to stop myself from doing anything of the sort. What I couldn't control were my hormones, dirty thoughts were starting to cloud my mind and I could feel it grow down there. I just hope she doesn't wake up, I really don't want to take another beating...

When we arrived at our classroom about half an hour late everyone was just staring at me incredulously. I would too if a guy came into the middle of a lesson carrying the most popular girl in their arms while she's asleep. I ignored all the stares and whispering so I could place her at her desk. Ms. Toriumi didn't seem pleased that the class wasn't paying attention to the lesson or that I came carrying Minako, but she didn't want to bother with it this time and just let it go.

_Me?_ I just plopped myself at my desk completely ignoring the outside world. I knew people were talking about me but I choose to ignore rumours so it won't matter much to me. The only thing I had on my mind this time was Minako, actually it was like that the whole day.

Really, I'm not sure what to think about that girl. She is honestly one of the strangest people I've ever met, I've said that before but I'd say it again a hundred times if I had to get my point across. When I think about it now I think I'm the only male that she ever hangs out with. Despite being amazingly popular with just about every student in Gekkoukan, the only guy she ever spends time with after school. She obviously has a lot of female companions but I've never seen another guy around her, unless you count the ones that constantly try to ask her out yet keep on getting _rejected_ every single time. I guess because of all that the guys seem to scorn me more than they would have, but it's not a problem that I can't deal with and it isn't her fault either so I don't blame her.

But then I question why she does spend all her time with me. _Does she find me interesting? Does she pity me since no one ever talks to me? Does she actually want to befriend me?_

...

Thinking back on those statements now I realize that I don't know how to deal with people at all, I don't understand what other people think. Everyone communicates with one another in order to understand each other better, for me I can't do half of that. In fact even if I could speak I don't know much about myself at all.

The earliest thing I could ever remember about myself was waking up next to a trash can and trying to get by without dying, I was maybe five around that time. Up to this point I never really thought about myself as much, I was too focused on trying to survive in this world. Now that I do have the time I just wonder who am I? Not like if I'm another species, but who I am as a person.

Maybe I should talk with Minako about this later. If I want to know more about who I am I'll have to start developing people skills. Besides, it was kinda my fault that she cried this morning; man, she could get so emotional sometimes. I should make it up to her some way.

...

Good thing I picked up that ¥500 000, I don't even know if that's enough...

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Minako was still asleep, in the end I had to wake her up this time. Wow! Who would have thought that I'd have to wake Minako up? It's always the other way around. I tap her in the shoulder hoping for a response, nothing...<p>

Can't tell her to wake up, so how am I going to go about this?

...

Got it!

I turn my iPhone to max volume, place my head phones over her ears, chose my loudest song and press play.

"_**UWAHHHHHHHH!**_"

The sudden blast of sound instantly jolted her awake and resulted her stumbling off her seat. It was really funny seeing that reaction, too bad I couldn't laugh out loud, a strange smile should be good enough.

As soon as Minako got her bearings she immediately sent a quick glare. I only had this strange smile on my face, it was slightly creepy. She pouted and honest to God it was actually pretty cute, yeah I admitted it; sue me.

She seemed to not really notice or care that she magically got to school or how she slept through the whole day. I wonder now, was she really asleep the whole time I carried her? Oh well, doesn't matter now...

I sigh while I hold out a single note;

"**Good Morning Sleepyhead.**"

The look on her face was one of shock at the irony of it all. This kind of thing might never happen again, I have to milk it for all its worth.

I jotted down a few more words.

"**So, you slept the whole day this time.**"

When she read this one, a faint blush showered her cheeks and she could not even look straight at me anymore. Man, when she's not scaring the crap out of me she can be a real girl, cute too.

I want to get out of this place ASAP, I really don't like school and would rather not stay here a second longer. I wrote out another note, this time a bit longer than usual.

"**I'm sorry about this morning. Wanna go out to eat? I'll pay...**"

After she read it she had this weird look on her face like it was impossible for me to ask this kind of thing. I admit it's not the thing I usually do but a little change isn't going to be that bad. Not soon after, her eyes sparkle finally realizing that I actually meant every single one of those words.

"D-D-Do you really mean it Hikaru?"

I simply nod my head in acknowledgement. That set off Minako, she was bouncing around the entire classroom. Looked like she regained all her energy after that long nap, she looks like she just won the lottery. She really is bi-polar sometimes.

"**YAY!** I finally got_ Hikaru to ask me out_!"

I could only smile, her energy seemed to slightly affect me. I'm not one to smile that much but I couldn't help myself this time. Minako hit the brakes to her sugar rush when she saw me smile. I swore I saw her blush for a mere second, but it was probably from screaming so much. She then prompted to say something as equally embarrassing.

"**YAY!** I finally got _Hiakru to smile_! **Today is a good day!**"

She grabbed my arm and started to drag me by my arm. Seriously, _déjà vu_ much?

* * *

><p>We were about to leave the school building when we ran into a police officer at the front deskschool shop. Man, if he's here cause of those idiots from this morning I will be so pissed off. It's cause of them I had such a bad morning, if I ever see them again I will seriously break more bones. The police officer seemed to have notice us (How could he not when Minako was making so much noise...) and stopped us before we could make it out of the building.

"Excuse me, you two? Is there anyone you know a boy by the name '_Hikaru_', with blue hair?"

...

What? Was it not obvious I'm the guy? I mean how many guys do you know have blue hair like this?

I simply pointed towards myself, they were going to find out about the thrashing anyway might as well get it over with.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me to the station. We are going to have a lot to talk about..."

Minako was a little bit peeved, I can kind of see why. She seemed more excited than usual when I ask her to dinner, normally she forces me to pay for her dinner against my own will which would result with me being silent and her having a one-sided conversation with herself.

"Why does he have to go?"

"I'm sorry miss but if he's not willing to co-operate I will have him under arrest."

Wait...

Under arrest?

I've been through this procedure before (Sadly...), and never was it bad enough that they'd have to officially arrest. I've done worse to people before and all I had to do was report my view of the events, I'd get a lecture and we'd be done. They never had to cuff me either, I always co-operate with the force and never give them any trouble, so why so serious now?

"**W-What?** Why would you do that?"

He looked a little bit more peeved but his face still showed his professionalism.

"Because this man is under suspicion of the _**murder**_ of four **Gekkoukan Students**... I'm sorry to ruin your day miss but he's coming with me"

My blood ran cold and I could almost hear my heart beat even faster than it ever did. Minako was also in shock as well, I don't blame her either. This was not something to joke about under no circumstances. I could not comprehend what was happening, my mind was drawing a blank.

_**Murder...**_

And I'm the **suspect**? All I did was rough them up a bit, I don't go around _killing_ people!

What in the world is going on!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

500 000 Yen- about $4600 (Not that sure...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Sorry for the long update I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had the chance to update any of my FF. But now that I am I've made this chapter and that's all that matters right now. Special thanks to Kyubey Mittens for pointing out the currency mistake, thanks to that I went back to every chapter to fix that. Enough with the rambling here it is:

* * *

><p>Murder...<p>

How...?

It's just not possible...

Am I actually capable to take someone's life?

I may be a bit stronger than your average Joe, but to the point that I actually can kill someone bare-handedly...

No...!

I'm sure they were alive when I left them for the station, they may have been bleeding and in pain but was that really enough? There was hardly any blood, and they were still breathing.

...

Were they though?

I didn't have any proof that they were, it was possible. Did I in all honesty do it?

***SLAM!***

I was brought out of my thoughts by the officer standing in front of me, he had slammed his hands onto the desk most likely to catch my attention. He was speaking, asking questions, maybe trying to intimidate me into talking; I don't know. My eyes were more focused on the set off handcuffs placed on both my wrists, restricting my movements and symbolizing my current situation. I was blanking in and out constantly, I wasn't even trying to take in anything the officer was explaining it just seemed not to matter to me at all.

But all I knew was this summed up; there are four dead Gekkoukan students, they were the idiots I had beaten up this morning over an important matter, and I am the main suspect.

What more did I need to know?

To any outsider, this was probably an open-and-shut case; young adolescences had an argument which had resulted in violence, which may or may not have been the reason that four of them are no longer among the living...

But to me that was far from it. I'm about to be convicted for a crime I'm not responsible for, or so I believe.

I did lose all sense of reasoning and recognition, maybe in a flurry of rage I could have inflicted more harm than I intended. So did I...?

I'm so confused! I don't understand what the hell is going on!

"***SLAM!*** **OI!** Are you even paying attention! This is a serious matter, and you're not leaving until we get some answers!"

The officer interrogating me, he was the same one that brought me here. He was glaringly mad, and with good reason. I'd be pissed off just as much as him if he had to deal with a silent guy like me in a situation like this.

But I guess that the police's profile of me left out my voice-lessness. The few strings of words that made any sense when I heard him speak were trying to get me to speak up. No pen and paper, so you know he's clueless about me and my state. Normally I would attempt to inform him, but I couldn't find myself to do even that.

I was only thinking one thing.

They're dead...

I took a look around this interrogation room. It was just like those ones you'd see on a police drama, empty and had a one sided window. The table separating me from the officer had documents and pictures sprawled all over it. The one particular picture that I didn't want to see was of them. It was right in front of me glaring at me, deliberately placed there so me of all people would clearly see what the picture held.

They were on it no doubt, the faces of all those idiots were shown in practically HD. But their expressions were not those smug, arrogant looks they all had on when they surrounded me, their faces only had this twisted expression of fear and despair as if they were tortured before their untimely end.

I knew for a fact that they never had this horrid expression on. They were afraid, scared, and were obviously in pain when I beat them. But the look on their faces now were not even close, it was like they had seen the devil himself and experienced true hell.

I couldn't look at it any more, I just couldn't stand seeing them like that; afraid and dead. By now I knew that I wasn't the one to kill them, but I left them in a state where they couldn't even do anything to protect themselves. I may not have been the guy to end their lives, but I may as well have been.

The officer let out a heaved sigh, obviously, I was not going to be "talking" any time soon and he probably has had enough trying to get any info from me much less a confession. But he wasn't done.

"Look we have evidence that you assaulted them, a witness who saw you enter the alley, and if what some of those kids said about your connection with the victims then a motive. Just give it up, we know it was you; don't make it any harder than it has to be."

I have to admit, that is a pretty solid case they got against me. If I wasn't the one being suspected I'd say the guy was guilty. Course, I don't have that kind of luxury now. Hardest part is I couldn't even deny his claims, this is one of the times I wish I could actually talk like a regular person. No one will take you seriously until you say it straight to their face, I swear that was practically the only thing I hated about my missing voice.

I took a toll on the officer, from the way he slowly left his position to the door and the really low yet audible mumbles, any one could see how exhausted he was trying to get their suspect to talk. He's a greenhorn, hasn't done this thing often, you try to get the guy to talk no matter how long it takes and you don't leave him alone. I'll give him some slack, I wasn't really helping him when I kept on staring into empty space blocking him out.

Now that I'm actually thinking about it, I feel completely exhausted. I just wonder how long I've been in here, how many hours I spent contemplating what the hell happened this morning. I still couldn't wrap my head around it; that those idiots from this morning are dead. They may have been idiots to earn many people's hate, but no one deserves to die like this.

And on that note, who'd want to kill them in the first place? Back-Alley punks only kill for two reasons; they want your money or you just piss them off; I already jacked his savings and they weren't in any state to actually get any one mad. Could have been another kid at school, those guys pick on just about anybody smaller than them; if they pushed a guy to the point of murder it wouldn't be that surprising. Of course the only Gekkoukan student they suspected was me, which means they don't have their eyes on any other students so I could rule out that possibility. With the most obvious ones not really possible, I was starting to think it was just some psychopathic deranged killer; one that somehow was able to escape the police's watchful eye.

I'm not going to put down our police here in Iwatodai, in fact I think they're the most reliable and most efficient guys around. Crime isn't something I often hear about on the streets, so you know these guys have been doing their jobs right. I think they have a much better view on justice than any judicial system. A judicial system is used to put criminals away for their crimes, these guys don't do it for that they do that to protect the people. Our safety is their main priority, to them we are the better reason for picking up this job. I heard that one time during a bank robbery they had taken only one hostage while everyone else was forced to evacuate, the hostage was a lone child that was only eight. What they did was they negotiated with the robbers, they told them they would allow them to escape with whatever amount they desired if they let the child go. In the end they still caught them after a couple days, but what they did was risky and would cause many problems with officials, the bankers, etc. if they weren't able to catch them. They risked all that for a little kid who may or may not have ended up coming out alive; I don't care about all those other consequences, they did alright choosing the kid's safety first.

The police have my respect and my full cooperation, they deserve it. Although with things like this it's kind of hard not to hate the police.

My head was hurting from all the thinking I was doing. There was just way too much going on and only so much my mind can handle. If I had my music I'd be a lot more calm and collected than I was now, but alas they confiscated everything on me. Not that I had anything but some money, my headphones, pen and notepad, and my iPhone.

I inhaled...

... Then exhaled

Okay, I can't just overreact and assume the worst. I need to get through this somehow without getting myself arrested.

...

But if I did at least jail would have a roof over my head and at least three meals a day, unlike my current lifestyle. I wouldn't even have to go to school anymore...

...

You know, being convicted and sentenced to prison doesn't sound that bad anymore. Maybe being an optimist is a good thing; at least sometimes.

Either way though, I still don't really want that to happen.

I hear the door open with a different officer in the doorway, this time a more familiar and friendly face. This was the kind of thing I needed right now.

"Hey there Hikaru, it's nice to see you again. Didn't think you'd be back for a while, not after that last incident."

A wry smile was plastered on my face, you just had to leave it to him to pick you out of trouble. He's a celebrity around this island and just about everyone knows him, I'm sure you do too. But just in case, meet Detective Akihiko Sanada. Has strange silver hair(I shouldn't be calling it strange...), a bandage over his left temple area which I swear is only for fashion, and unlike the usual officer uniform he's wearing a red sweater vest with a dress shirt and a tie, while what I believe is the standard issue equipment belt for officers around his waist. He's the kind of guy who every person aspires to be; kind, caring, cool, strong, has a good job, popular, etc. The only thing you don't want from this guy is his fan club; yeah, he actually has a legit rabid fan girl club. You don't want to cross them I swear.

He is the coolest officer I have ever seen on the force, I've seen him in action a lot of the time and when I do I'm usually involved one way or another. To the best of my memory he's never actually drawn his pistol out, he just raises both his fists and the criminals just cower in fear of what's to come. I've never seen someone use boxing as their main weapon like him, with the skills he has he could've become a pro but he decided to become an officer and protect this city.

The first time I met him I was in the middle of a fight with a bunch of guys trying to mug me, I was doing really bad. When he stepped in he practically annihilated everyone with a quick flurry of punches, including me. It hurt like a bitch, my face was in pain for a whole month. I swear a boxer's fist is one lethal weapon. When everything was said and done he hauled all of us to the station to take our statements. I didn't have a good chance of not getting in trouble with eight statements to one. When I wrote mine out and gave it to him he read through it once, put it down, took all the other statements and just ripped them to pieces. He said he knew my statement was the whole truth so he didn't even need to submit the other ones. Ever since then he's always had my back in these kinds of situations when he knows for sure it wasn't my fault. He's been the only adult not to pity me and see me as just a guy trying to get by. He has my respect, with his personality and his fighting skills.

He sat down across from me and heaved a heavy sigh, he obviously was discontent for some reason.

"Hikaru honestly, could you stop getting into trouble so often? I know you're not responsible half the time but c'mon I can't bail you out all the time..."

With the way he talks and how he acts, it's exactly like how a big brother would scold their little siblings when they wronged. With him that's not too far off, he's practically like that all the time. Probably is a big brother to someone, whoever that person is their lucky to have Akihiko as a brother.

I just shrug, wasn't really sure what else I could do without a pen or paper. He saw my answer and let out another sigh, people are really exhausted today with all this sighing happening.

"Let the new guy interrogate the silent suspect, it couldn't have gone that well I take it?"

Another question, another shrug. He started rummaging through his pockets pulling out what I expected, a pen and notepad. I took it and wrote out a quick reply.

"Never Gave Me Chance"

He chuckled, surprisingly he seemed quite amused about this whole thing. Although that amusement was cut short and he had a much more serious expression. I knew he meant business, I'd have to get serious too. I don't know if any of you know how it feels to be blamed for someone's death, bit by bit you feel desolate and guilty. Even if you were not the true perpetrator does not mean you'd feel any different, in fact you might be pushed to your mental limits. I could feel the atmosphere crush my body as Akihiko started to speak.

"Look Hikaru, I know you. So I know that you wouldn't be the one to do this. But with things as they are it's not going to be easy to just let you off the hook. I know for a fact that you couldn't have done it, and I honestly don't want you to take the blame for something you didn't do..."

Really now? In all honesty I thought I really did this time, but you think I'm completely innocent? Well that's Officer Sanada for you, shows you how there can be good people in this world after all. Also shows how much I think of myself. In this kind of situation I don't know how you get a suspect off the list with just a few words, even though it's you if you could I would be really worried about our legal system. Even though things aren't looking well for me, it's not like I can blame anybody but myself and possibly the **a$$#0!3** who decided killing three teenagers was just dandy.

That being said, I still don't want to get put in the slammer. I don't know how bad it is but I keep imagining that I'll be locked up with some maniac rapist killer that would drive me off the wall. Fortunately Officer Sanada brought me back down to earth before I could imagine anything else that may or may not scar me.

"Hey, have you been keeping tabs on the news?"

The news? Well no. I don't have any access to a TV and I don't care about any rumors, so I've been living in the dark for a while. Why? Does it have anything to do with my current predicament? I shake my head to assure him that I haven't.

"I see... Well then you haven't been aware of the series of serial killings have you?"

Serial killings? Oh God! There is a psyhco roaming Iwatodai!

"He's been doing the same thing to all his victims; brutally beat them before actually killing them. Somehow he makes sure he doesn't beat them to death, and kills them in another fashion. Right now we can't even determine the cause. He's never left a single piece of evidence and manages to elude us . This is putting a lot of people on edge right now..."

Yeah! No kidding! I mean what the hell is this! There's some big shot killer going around as he pleases killing anyone he feels like. What sort of sadistic person would beat their victims, and manage to kill them in another way? It makes absolutely no sense, I don't even get what the hell this killer as to do with me...

...

Wait...

Oh crap! You have to be friggin' kidding. The police are going to label me the serial killer? Your telling me I'm going to become the public scapegoat? My life is going to go from bad to worse if this keeps up. Actually, now that I think about if I'm a serial killer does that mean I get the death penalty? Does Japan even do that? Oh crap, this is why I hate being a pessimist. This negative outlook will be the death of me one of these days, maybe I'll become one of those guys who decide cutting themselves is a great past time. I paled at the thought. Sanada must of saw my discomfort.

"I take it you know what this means don't you? I'm sorry, but I honestly can't help you out of this one Hikaru. Everyone wants to put this guy away ASAP, and when they finally got a suspect they won't just let him go that easily. The minute we had you the media has been all over us, it doesn't make it easy for us at all to admit that we may have made a mistake."

So even if they find out that I'm probably not the killer, they'll still keep me locked up just so that they don't lose face? How can the police just do this! I'm innocent! I didn't do any killing! Damn it!

...

"Hikaru! Hey, are you okay?"

Yeah, having been called a killer all day just makes me feel great...

"I don't like this any more than you do. That's why I'm trying everything I can to make sure you get out of this."

Huh?

You're going to take on the entire police force to get me out of this? I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but why? Why do this for a guy that everyone else thinks is nothing but a cold-blooded murderer? All I do is give you more trouble, I may even get you fired if you keep this up. I'm just getting more and more confused, I guess I will never understand people; one minute there accusing you, the next they're trying to bail you out.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you for now. If there's anything you need just ask, I'll be seeing you later. I don't want you to be causing a ruckus now..."

Before he could finish I swear I heard yelling in the distance. That can't be though, didn't they make these rooms sound-proof or something?

"HIKARU!"

There it was again, was someone calling me? Sanada must of heard it too cause he was just as puzzled as I was.

"Did you just hear that?"

Before I could nod the door bursted open to reveal the last person I wanted to see right now. She came in and struck a ridiculous pose where she waved her arms around almost as if she was trying to signal someone.

"**HIKARU I CAME TO RESCUE YOU!**"

...

W-what?

What the hell are you doing? **Idiot!**

The ensuring silence was painful, it almost felt like I was suffocating from lack of noise. Neither me nor Officer Sanada could move, and for one reason or another we could only stare at her incredulously as if it was the strangest thing we had ever seen before. Even Minako couldn't speak up, it was that or she was just waiting for a response for her opening act; I don't know...

"Umm... Is that you Minako?"

...

Eh?

"Hm? Oh! Aki-niichan, it's you! Hello!"

...

What?

As glad as I am that the silence was broken I just didn't get what was happening between these two. It was as if they knew each other, and by know each other I mean really well. Why else would she call him Aki-niichan?

...

Wait, does that mean they're actually brother and sister? That could be...

Wait, that can't be. They look nothing alike, that can't be it.

Then suddenly like Minako, the officer from earlier came in out of breath and seemingly exhausted as sweat was apparent on his forehead. He was muttering a lot of curses as he tried to catch his breath, it was obvious what had happened and I know you guys don't need an explanation.

"I-I *wheeze* sorry sir. She just *wheeze* rushed in..."

Heh, it was kinda funny to see the guy like this. If I could laugh I probably would.

"At ease, it's okay I'll take care of it from here. Go back and take care of your other duties."

"Y-*wheeze*yes sir..."

With that he just left, but it makes you wonder: how can a teenage girl rush into the interrogation room with an important suspect in custody so easily? This is a police station, what kind of security is this? How the hell did Minako get in here? Heck, how did she even know which room I was in? There's probably a ton of rooms like this in here...

You know what, just forget it. Trying to think about that stuff will only hurt my head even more, I really don't need that right now.

Back to what was happening in this room...

Seemed like Minako and Sanada were having a nice conversation.

"So, how's school? Everything fine?"

"Mmhmm! I'm having lots of fun and doing really well!"

"That's good, how about everyone at home? Are things going well?"

"Yeah! Everyone's a bit busy but everything is great!"

"Maybe I should come visit sometime, it has been a while since I've seen everyone. It'd be nice to have dinner with those guys again..."

"Really! Oh I can't wait! I'll tell everyone ASAP!"

...

It went on and on somewhat like that for a while. Their having a great time chatting it up with each other while I'm the awkward third wheel. Seriously, a couple minutes ago we were having a serious conversation about my current situation, the atmosphere was so heavy I could almost see it. Then Minako waltzes in and everything just suddenly gets lighter and I think possibly brighter? What is this! It's like Minako was deliberately placed here for some sort of relief from the tense atmosphere, almost as if this was some badly written cliché scene from a manga/anime/video game/fan fiction. And if this is, by God I would feel like I've been mind **f*******.

At least Sanada had gotten some sense eventually and finally tried to question her.

"Umm, Minako. It's great that I got to see you but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to rescue Hikaru!"

...

Realization just **b***hslapped** her in the face. I swear she's a complete idiot sometimes.

"That's right! Hikaru come on let's get out of here!"

She instantaneously grabbed my cuffed arms and pulled me towards the open doors, that is until Sanada chose to act by closing and I'm pretty sure locking the door. Minako stopped in her tracks, and chose to blankly stare at the door then at Sanada. All he could do was awkwardly stare back and that had little to no effect on her whatsoever. This was getting us nowhere.

"Minako you can't just come in here on a whim and just take any suspect away from us. I know you know this so can you please stop?"

Thank you Sanada.

"But Hikaru didn't do anything like that! I know! He would never ever ever ever ever do that! Not to anyone!"

...

How did she ever think that about me? If I'm not mistaken early in the school year there was a rumor that I had committed mass murder and had a knack for blood lust. If that's what the school thought about me at first then how come you're thinking like this now? Geez, I'll never understand her logic...

"Minako I get it, I know he didn't do it. But right now I can't just let him go, it might take a while before I'm able to do that. I'm sorry but he can't leave anytime soon."

"B-but...!"

She's awfully stubborn but I guess she knows if she's fighting a losing battle. Her face was a mix of a crying face with a pouting face, I'm sure you can imagine what she looks like.

You know I've been listening in this conversation for a while and I've noticed something. While I know for a fact that Sanada knows Minako, I've noticed that the way he speaks and the way he acts towards her is much different than how he usually acts. It... Seems somewhat more affectionate. Could that mean...?

... No

I... I didn't think he was into that kind of thing...

I mean he does have a fan club of women his age, that he finds extremely annoying, so does that mean he is into that other stuff?

...

And with Minako, DEAR GOD!

Well it could just be my imagination run rampant but I should ask him next time, it's going to bug me a lot. Oh man I can't believe I was imagining Sanada having **XXXXXXX** with Minako and making her **XXXXXXX**, while she **XXXXXXX** him with her **XXXXXXXX**.

...

Anyway, Minako seemed to be at a loss for words. Her stubbornness must have won out in the end since she just blurted out something that she may have regretted saying. Actually, I regret letting her say it. She was probably just expressing herself, or so I thought.

"B-but... **I FINALLY GOT HIKARU TO ASK ME OUT!**"

W-what the hell! Out of all the things you wanted to say, this was what you said! What the hell are you thinking? **Tadjcfoakfsovufdkdjd!**

...

The room once again went quiet for the millionth time today, I swear this room will permanently have a temperature below zero. The silence was ensuing and I really didn't need this added to my headache, but all those thoughts flew out the window when I saw Sanada's face. I don't know how to describe it but it seemed as though at this very moment I was going to experience something I only thought appeared in cliché scenes from a manga/anime/video game/fan fiction; a severe and almighty brother complex. The expression he held made me feel incredibly small and somewhat afraid. Who would have thought this would ever happen to a guy like me?

"I... See, I'm sorry Minako. But Hikaru will be staying with us for a LONG time."

I saw through that! Minako whatever you do please don't give me up! I'll never leave this place unscathed!

"B-b-but..."

"No 'but's' about this, I don't want to sound mean but this is some serious business that should not be taken lightly. I know you understand this Minako..."

Way to get all serious Sanada, I'm getting all depressed again thinking about the murders, deaths, and the on the loose killer; just when Minako somehow managed to get me to forget I'm back to square one. Damn mood killer. Although I can't argue with him now, I've been taking things a bit too lightly. I manage to pull myself out of her grip even though I'm cuffed and plopped myself back into the seat that was reserved for me. Minako seemed to cool down a bit and had indeed decided to give up this time.

Score:

Akihiko Sanada: 1

Minako Arisato: 0

Me: -100

Well that's what it felt like anyway.

Sanada took a look at his watch only to let out a frustrated sigh, it had to be late no doubt. I haven't really noticed time flying by but I guess it just comes with being the suspect.

"Alright, it's getting really late. With everything going on I'll have to stay here to finish up some work. Now, I don't want Minako walking home alone and I can't take her home so can I ask you to stay with me tonight while I finish working?"

I took a quick glance at Minako, apparently she was quicker and answered before I could actually see her.

"Of course! YAY, a sleepover!"

My jaw just instinctively slackened, as if it was something I had accustomed to. Cue the anime/manga sweat drop, this is beyond weird. Even Sanada somewhat had the same expression as me, his was more contained though. But really? She does not act her age at all, is she really a high school student?

***Growl...***

***GROWL...!***

...

In almost perfect sync our stomachs seemed to express their emptiness. All day today I haven't had a single bite, even during school lunch I decided not to since I didn't have any small change only a ¥100 000 bill; no way am I breaking that for only ¥600. I didn't even eat much yesterday, I think my stomach's at its limit.

"Well I guess I should feed you guys. Hey, you guys like instant noodles right?"

Oh My God!

Thank you Sanada! I immensely love instant noodles, it might be my favourite food to eat. Could be because I eat it on a constant basis but whatever. Instant noodles are God material, they taste delicious and just about anyone can make one in less than 5 minutes. Since I don't have anything to cook with, store bought instant noodles is what my at home meals consist of.

As for Minako, I believe she'll eat just about anything that can be presumed edible.

"Yeah!"

"Alright I'll get right to it."

Sanada please hurry!

* * *

><p>That was the tastiest bowl of instant noodles I have ever had in a long time, too bad it was only one bowl I would've asked for seconds but I can't really make any demands like that when everyone else in the building thinks I'm low-life scum that deserves to rot in a cell. At least Sanada was courteous to let me have one in the first place.<p>

Well he had to leave the room to get back to work, leaving me and Minako alone in a room together. If you thought I would pull something that would be hentai material then you're wrong. Sanada had the same thought process and proceeded in cuffing my cuffs to the chair. It is beyond uncomfortable and I would really like to take these things off but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. It was mainly quiet in here, with the occasional small talk Minako tried to stir up and with my usual ignore routine. Eventually she got tired and started to doze off a bit, I would say it was really late as well since I'd also like a nap right now.

But now my head is starting to hurt, like it's about to burst from overuse or something. The pain and throbbing got worse as time went on, I feel like I'm going to die if this keeps up.

_Thou art I... And I am thou_

_W-what the...!_

_Am I hearing things?_

_What the hell is going on?_

In that moment the door bursted open and had startled me and Minako fully awake, it revealed a battered and beaten up Sanada. The injuries were not visible but the way he was holding himself not to mention the condition of his clothes spoke otherwise. What could've happened to him?

"You guys...! Hurry up and get out of here! It's dangerous!"

You say that but...

I can't exactly get anywhere fast when I'm chained to a chair, now can I? Minako was more concerned for Sanada's well-being and rushed to his side.

"Aki-niichan! Are you alright! What happened!"

"Don't worry about me, just hurry up and get out of here before...!"

He couldn't finish that sentence, not when the room had imploded into flames. An explosion had torn through the walls decimating the concrete and leveling the room till it was barely recognizable under all the heap. It had happened too fast I could barely see myself hit the ground. One minute I was about to snooze off, the next I'm writhing on the ground in pain reeling from an explosion that came from out of nowhere. I saw that Sanada had protected Minako from the explosion by shielding her from the blast, she seems to have been knocked unconscious but mainly safe from harm. That's good. As for Sanada he seemed to have taken the blast much better as he's wide awake and doesn't seem to be in too much pain, but looks can be deceiving. Me? I'm covered with what I think are burns all over my body and I think I might have twisted my ankle or the like.

What the F*** caused an explosion like that? A bomb? C4? Nuke? What?

I think I got my answer when a thing with a massive build just waltzed in from the hole that the explosion just made. When I mean thing, I really mean thing. It looked like a giant mass of black goo that was molded into a humanoid shape but replaced his hands with something the size of wrecking balls and probably the weight too. I could be just seeing things since my body seems to just be in a lot of pain but for some reason I highly doubt that. I took a look at what I think is his face, a blue mask with the Roman numeral "I" etched in the fore head. It spoke with the most disfigured voice I have ever heard.

"Iii_**iiI** WIlL_ KKkkiiLL Yo**UY**Ou** NnNoow...**"

What!

As it said that it raised its huge fists(?) and swung them down full-force. By now instinct had taken over and I had rolled out of harm's way, picked myself up and start running. I didn't get far before I felt a hard giant ball slam into me knocking me in another direction and hurling me into a bunch of desks. Immeasurable amounts of pain coursed through my body, burning every nerve and making me practically bathe in a sea of pain. Every bone in my body ached and it felt impossible for me to move, not good. The thing was quickly heading my way, you know for something that's carrying two heavy balls for hands it sure moves fast; in fact how can it? It's about the same size as Minako but it can carry all that weight? That just defies all sense of logic. Well the thing was pretty messed up in the first place.

Am I going to die right here?

By the hands of this creature thing?

...

I tried struggling around but it was to no avail, I still couldn't move much. There was so much stuff littering the floor; papers, cases, pens, monitors, and an iPhone...

Hey is that mine?

...

With my last bit of strength I picked it up to confirm it. Yup, it's mine. Right now was probably not the greatest time to do this, but if I'm gonna die anyway might as well take something with me to the afterlife if that's even possible.

_Thou art I... And I am thou_

There it was again, that weird voice in my head. I must be going crazy, right before I get pummeled to death; great...

Dost thou wish to know thine self?

To know myself? It would be nice, if I wasn't going to die soon. By the way I'm more of a modern guy so why is some voice that came from my sub consciousness using old English? Were in Japan too...

_Then use thine power to release what was once forgotten, power given to the one who will decide thine fate_

Power...? What am I/you talking about? This isn't some sort of fantasy where I have a latent power within me, this is real life. The monster thing was getting even closer, spelling my impending doom. Now that I said that if there's a monster thing here than this could be some sick fantasy world but hell if I care. I'm going to die anyway.

_... Memento Urna..._

Memento Urna...?

Wow, from old English to some other language I'm not sure of. I'm a little squeaky on my languages but I'm sure that that was Latin. Now what did it mean again? Let see; your moment, my urine, 記念品について, Exponential...

Or loosely "Remember Yourself"...

What's there to remember about myself? If anything I wish I got amnesia and completely forget this $#!Ty life, well wish is gonna be granted and I'm gonna die. But...

Why is it that I feel like I don't want to die? Is it because I want to live as badly as everyone else? Heck no, I've got nothing to look forward to my life is screwed up. I guess I just wanna know what the hell happened to me. I wanna die with no regrets, I wanna die with no ties left in this world, and I wanna die alone. Right now none of that $#!t is coming true, so I'm not gonna die like this.

_... It is now time; **awaken!**_

The phone I had locked in a death grip in my hand started to emit a vicious blue aura and I felt the reminisce of power flowing from it, not only that the pain I had once felt was no more instead in its place I felt sheer raw power. An immense amount of energy was flowing through me, threatening to unleash itself. The monstrous thing had merely stood in place almost as if it was gawking at my sheer presence. I slowly stood up with newfound strength, I felt different yet this feeling almost felt nostalgic to me as if it was just a part of me. I looked into my palm to see my iPhone, it didn't seem like just a phone but something beyond that. On its screen it showed a mask that I had seen once before, not too long ago in fact. The face of Igor suddenly popped into my mind and I could only smirk. In a loud yet girlish voice that seemed to come from my phone, spoke clearly so that anything around us could hear it.

"**_Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A installing... 2%... 15%... 33%... 79%... 100% Download complete!_**"

Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A?

"**_Would you like to initiate?_**"

Normally I would never touch anything that looked so shady, but something else told me I should and if I didn't I was better off on the floor. This thing probably read my mind, cause it just started to initiate already.

"**_Initiating Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A_**"

The phone seemed to emit an even stronger aura, it felt so refreshing I could probably get high off of it. Everything from here was pure instinct. I gripped it even tighter than before almost enough to shatter the phone itself, but I didn't care; because for some reason I knew I was right. The most surprising part though, was this:

In a groggy and unused voice I had muttered three syllables, one word. That word would be forever etched into my mind and forever change my world.

"_Per_...**so**...na..."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** OMG! It took me a whole 2 and a half months to finish typing this piece out! What am I going to do now? It's probably going to take me forever to write it. **FOREVER!** It's not even that long, what am I to do! Heck I wasn't even sure about the Persona,it took me a good 2 months to think of it and I still wasn't sure! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

><p>"Per...so...na"<p>

'This... Is...Power...'

I could feel it within me, the phone was resonating with me; I was in tune with it. I felt something stirring within the depths of my soul, waiting to be released. The phone couldn't handle all this energy, it was cracking in my hand. Although I would never allow my phone to go through this kind of treatment, it felt like I had to do it. Gripping it with all my strength I literally crushed it with my bare hands, the sound of shattering glass echoed within the room.

What happened next blew my mind.

Above me stood a form that would only appear in a world of fantasy. A knight clad in white stood above me, but the peculiar look of it was different than your usual medieval knight; it had a more technology based design to it yet it looked so alive and natural. Its helmet looked like something that would belong to a mecha from an anime; two blue streaks that appear to be his eyes and what seemed like no mouth while the rest was way too intricate to describe. Both of his hands were resting on the hilt of two blades that were sheathed at his sides, he was in a position as though at a moment's notice he would cut down anything in his path but held a stern and collective aura around itself.

I was in awe.

This massive being before me was something that I'd never been able to conjure up even in my wildest dreams, but even though I say that it seems so familiar to me...

Why is that?

In my mind a voice had echoed through, it was leaving a nostalgic feeling and it felt welcoming.

_Thou Art I, and I Am Thou..._

_From the Sea of Thine Soul I have Been Brought forth..._

_I Am Ace, The Knight of Light_

_Let Me Be Your Sword and Shield..._

The creature was somewhat stunned, but it seemed to disregard that and continue its mad rush at me. This time I won't run away, I'm going to take you on whatever you are.

As it came it immediately swung one of its fists towards me. At that moment Ace had pulled out both his blades and used them to block the blow for me. The recoil sent both of them back, now it was my turn to counter attack or at least Ace's. On cue Ace had charged forth with his blades at his hands, his speed was incredible compared to that shabby big fisted freak. It had no time to react as a single slash had dismembered one of its arms. It writhed in agony and in pain when it let out a soul shattering shriek, my ears felt like they were going to shatter. The limb had fallen to the floor and had then disappeared into nothingness.

**YEAH!**

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU SICK B$!**!

The thing must of somehow heard my insult even though we all know that's not possible, and it seemed beyond piss.

"I_IIiii_IiI **Ww**wwwWiIiIiill KILllllll _YOOOoou!_"

Enough already! Your voice is so frigging annoying, and can't you speak properly? You sound like some ass-a-nine idiot with a demented lisp. And what the f*** are you going to do anyway? You don't have an arm, and I'm aiming to take out that other one. So...

Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?

Suddenly I'm seeing a giant flaming ball starting to form from the thing's face, and yes I'm not imagining things. It is a giant fireball that looks intensely hot, and very very painful. I didn't even notice when it decided to shoot the thing directly at my face.

I tried to dodge, but my body was somewhat rooted in place; I guess even though I can't feel it I'm probably still in a lot of pain. Damn it! How the f*** am I going to dodge a frigging fireball? It's a fireball! I shielded myself from the impact, only to feel nothing. I look up to see Ace had taken the blow for me. And while he did take it I felt a sharp burning sensation in my chest, guess he was right about how I'm him and he's me... Gotta be more careful about these things.

Oh well, the guys open! I'm going to let him have it! He's really starting to piss me off, trying to kill me... Who the hell is going to get away with that? **ATTACK!**

Ace charged into another strike, but before he could attack another fireball was fired out of nowhere. When it struck him in the chest it caused him to back off. Where did that come from? He goes in for another strike...

Only to be blasted away by another attack, namely a friggin fireball. I'm starting to really feel the damage, my skin feels like it's going to melt of my body and I'm sweating bullets. Okay, just gotta try again. Quickly recovering from the blow, Ace dashed in to land another strike; only to fail as a wall flame had collided into him before he could reach the b$!d. I felt the heat as the pain intensified throughout my body, I felt myself drop to the ground on one knee. I'm losing all the power in my body, that burst of energy from before was fading away and slowly I felt the pain from before as it started to flood my body. No good, at this rate I'm going to drop dead before that thing will pummel me to death. Is this it?

I look up to see Ace, he looked worse than me with scorch marks painting his pure white armor. Even with this power before me, am I going to die? Am I that worthless?

...

"G**ggGgG**Giiive IIiiiiIt U_uuuppp_, IiIiIiii **willlllll kKkkiII**llll _YYou now_!"

... Okay, now I'm pissed off.

I don't care if you're more powerful than me, I will beat you until you're a puddle of f***ing goo. I don't care if I die right here right now, I'm going to take you with me. Taking a deep breath, I stood up with the last of my strength. I'm going to go through with this with all I've got left, sensing my determination Ace readied himself up as he did before. He's a part of me I guess, if I don't put my all how could he? In all honesty, I would really like to have planned out my course of action better. But then again if I did, I'd probably be roasting myself well-done. So my plan was plain and simple...

**CHARGE!**

I sprinted so that I could beat the $#!t out of that bastard. Ace was with me and I knew I could do this.

"_YyY__ooouU__r annn__nN__NoOO__**oyiing**_!"

Yeah? Well I could say the same thing to you!

There was fire just about anywhere and everywhere around us, the entire room was set ablaze. Heck, I think I was on fire too; and damn does it burn. I guess I could check being set on fire from my bucket list. **GOD DAMN THAT'S HOT!**

Despite that I still wanna smash this guy good, so I kept my mad dash. Looks like he didn't want me close since he started swinging that ball of his around, he made his arm extend to give him more range (If that was even possible...). I couldn't get close enough unless I wanted to smash every bone in my body in the process, damn it! My vision is starting to fade and instead of feeling pain I feel incredibly numb, that is definitely not a good sign. What the hell am I going to friggin do!

I'm not sure if I thought of it at first but Ace responded to my inner frustration by slicing the ball in half before he was about to get struck by it. The annoying black thing retracted back his arm in pain as he wailed that soul shattering screech. I swear my ears were bleeding from that, I might as well have gone deaf. I saw my chance swooped in and landed one uppercut straight into his creepy mask, and I felt it crack around my fingers; oh man that felt too good to be normal.

**I FINALLY HIT YOU, YOU F*****G FREAK! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT $#!T!**

That mask was crumbling and held no expression in place, but its hollow eyes told me a thousand things.

It wasn't over...

That was the last thing I could do, I barely had enough power to stand up and my adrenaline levels were starting to crash on me at such a horrible time. I collapsed to the floor, my breathing started to become heavy and rushed, probably the smoke from all the fire is starting to suffocate me; I could barely breathe at all and my chest felt like there were cinder blocks on it. I'll admit the punch felt satisfying and all, but effectiveness was at 0. There was nothing I could do anymore but watch as I slowly burn to death or get pummeled into oblivion; I'm not sure what's better...

_Master..._

And that voice again... Was it Ace? Damn it! I'm not sure what to think anymore...

_You have done well..._

Have I? I don't think that, if anything you were the driving force in this fight. I was probably a hindrance anyway, I barely did anything to it.

_Don't think of yourself like that... You have done more than enough._

Huh?

_I will finish it_

I wasn't sure what happened next, all I could recall seeing before blacking out was a bright light and a familiar shriek that faded away along with my consciousness when I hit the floor. Oh! But I do remember seeing a familiar face rush up to me...

* * *

><p>"Welcome my dear guest..."<p>

I jerked myself awake as soon as I had heard those words. I couldn't smell the stifling smoke, and the numbness of my body as well as the pain vanished. I took in my surroundings seeing only the colour Velvet all around me, and the familiar setting of a library. I've seen all this before, it was just too familiar and strange to forget a place like this; The Velvet Room. I was sitting in the same chair, the same table in front of me, and Igor was in the same place from across the table. Although this time it was different, this time he had two very young and very fine looking ladies at each of his sides. They were very good looking and were dressed in attire that felt like it was supposed to be for a servant; all formal like and all but like the room their clothes were coloured velvet. They seemed pretty normal aside from the pale white skin and sharp golden eyes, and honestly I'm the last person to judge. Of course Igor was more or less the center of attention anyway, with the way he looks he is already really creepy and would get your attention even if you were blind. His smirk which was partially hidden with his abnormally large nasal was giving chills down my spine. I'm pretty sure any sane person would run if they had met this man, not saying that I'm insane but I tend to think that way more often which makes me very questionable.

"I see that you seem to be in a state of bewilderment about your current standing, rest assured that you are no longer in any danger you are merely asleep in the real world and have come here on your own volition."

Ok, well I'm not sure if I really wanted to come here or not but since I'm already here I might as well listen to what you got to say.

"For now I would like to explain to you some things that I do believe you find questionable. First and foremost it seems that you have encountered the turning point in your destiny my dear guest; and might I add you did a magnificent job despite your circumstances. All while unlocking the potential to use the power of "Persona"."

... Persona?

"The look on your face suggests that you do not understand what a Persona is, do you?"

Wow, you're good. If only other people were like you, then people could understand me better. If only...

Anyway, off topic. This "Persona"...

"A Persona is a manifestation of one's psyche given form. Think of it as a mask you use to protect yourself from the hardships of life."

A mask?

This is making no sense to me, well bit by bit am I taking all this in but I just can't quite seem to completely get it...

_"F*** you, you freak!"_

_"Get the hell out of our school you monster!"_

_"Just drop dead you f***** demon!"_

_"Your just a d*****d asshole!"_

_"DIE!"_

Maybe, just maybe I can understand what he meant by a masked used to protect one from the hardships of life...

And maybe it hits home a little too hard...

"It seems that Ace has heeded your calling, interesting indeed. Your power is much more different than all the others."

My power is different than all the others? Well having the ability to call a ten foot giant that has the ability to smite anyone I see fit is already different. Don't cha think?

"It is still weak..."

**WEAK? **How in hell is this weak! I don't know about your standards but they must be goddamn high if that's what you think weak is!

"But you have the chance to make it stronger. Your power is similar to the number zero; it is empty, but has limitless potential. Like a "Wild Card" if you will."

Hmm... Very philosophical. Not surprised when it's coming from you. But please, continue.

"I am very interested in where the power of your wild card will take you. And as such I shall help you nurture this power, my dear guest..."

The words you're saying don't match your tone, it is way too creepy. Not trying to be mean but I'd like to think Igor could probably give nightmares to little children.

"Ah, I have almost forgotten to introduce my assistants to you."

Wow. I'm amazed. How could you forget those two ladies at both your sides? That's just... Wow...

Igor, regardless if he did read my mind or expression, raised his left hand gesturing to the lady on the left.

"This is Margaret, she will help guide you through your journey."

"I am pleased to meet you. My name is Margaret and I hope to assist you in your journey."

She had long whitish blond hair that was just a bit ruffled, while she had passive yet sharp golden eyes. There was this aura around her, a feeling of maturity could be seen from her stern expression but I could also feel a strong sense responsibility like I could depend on her. It's strange but that's the vibe I'm getting from her, unlike most people that you think you could depend it was different then her. I'm not sure how to put it into words, and I can say a lot about a person (Usually faults, but I can see people's good points; just not most of the time...).

Igor then gestured to the woman on his right.

"And this is Alexis, she too will assist you on your journey."

"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Alexis and I too hope to assist you on your journey."

She too was similar to Margaret as her hair had resembled hers excluding the fact that her hair runs down her back, her eyes were the same sharp gold as Margaret. But what she could not resemble was the same air around her. She felt as dependable as Margaret but there's this lingering feeling that just isn't quite the same, it sort of like the feeling I get when I hang around Minako...

But that can't be right...

Igor turned to me once again with that oh so petrifying smile of his. There are so many things wrong with that I can't even...

"There are probably many questions that you have. Alas, there is not enough time. Hold onto those questions, for you shall answer them yourself when the time comes."

...

Wait, what?

You're not leaving me hanging again are you? IGOR!

"You will have many trials and challenges ahead of you, and from them you shall grow stronger. You will find your answers in due time. Take this key with you. Until we meet again..."

Wait! What! I don't f***ing understand any of this $#!t! Trials? Challenges? Where'd this key come from? WHAT THE F**K! WHAT Do Yoou mea...

I started to feel incredibly tired, my eyelids were going to give out on me and I could only fall into a slumber. This... Is...

...

_Damn it Igor!_

* * *

><p>I jerked myself awake, expecting to see the colour Velvet all around, instead my eyes are met with lots and lots of white. I find myself currently lying on a bed connected to an IV bag, and from that I can assure myself that I am in a hospital. I for one don't like hospitals, the smell of disease and sickness linger in the air; not to mention that when you're in a hospital it means you get hurt badly, and that results in paying large sums of money to get better. If you still don't quite get it let me do it like this:<p>

**I DON'T LIKE TO PAY MONEY!**

Okay, think Hikaru think. Is there any way to escape before they bring the medical bill? I think I could jump out the window and run from there; ah, but unless this is higher than the 6th floor I might get hurt if it was lower then maybe...

Oh but I'll be running around town in this hospital gown I'm in. Hmm...

Should I threaten the doctor or nurse? Actually they may just raise the bill, or I might get arrested again...

...

Wait, wasn't I arrested? Oh yeah, I remember now. I was arrested but then there was that f*****g baller with a mask and fireballs. So, after all that I wonder what the hell happened. Oh well, I could already think of the scenario. I was totally beat up in a burning room, I'm pretty sure eventually someone would save me. I mean I was in a police station, how would I not get some help.

Bah! It doesn't matter anymore, I'm in the hospital and until they start asking for money I'll enjoy my stay here. It's sometimes better than lying on a bench anyway. Now where's my iPhone?

...

I swear to mother f*****g God, if I lost that...

Before I could quietly swear in my head, the door opened up and I saw Officer Sanada standing there. He looked a lot better than what I remembered after the explosion. Even though he came to visit me he still wore the same attire he does when he works. That just makes me wonder; do you have anything else to where? Or do you just like the uniform?

"Oh, Hikaru you're awake. I just wanted to check up on you. Looks like you're getting better!"

Ummm... Yeah, sure we'll go with that no problem. Now, what to do, what to do... Gotta find that iPhone...

"You've been out for two weeks, but with injuries like that it should have taken you years to recover."

...

Now that I think about it...

How the f**k does that even work? I'm lucky that I'm still here, most people would be dead; and honest to God I wouldn't mind that. It's better than what I got now, I mean so much $#!t happened to me in one day like getting arrested and all...

Wait...

Officer Sanada is here, I was suspected of murder, I am in police custody...

Am I still under arrest? Oh dear God! I have so much I have to deal with right now, the last thing I need is to be arrested for something as serious as murder which I obviously didn't commit. Dammit Officer Sanada! I like you! Respect you! But goddammit, if you arrest me...

"Lucky for you I guess, it's not every day that you awaken to the power of Persona..."

I swear to God I will hu...

Rewind that again, did I just hear you say "Persona"? That can't be right, how the hell do you know about Persona? I'm totally confused, right now I feel like I've been played by a friggin author that's dictating my actions just to put me on the spot. Good thing that's not it and its just pure coincidence it turned out this way; cause if it is I would feel like a complete and utter idiot.

"You must be confused, I can understand why. You have to be wondering how I know all this, well believe me or not I have a Persona too."

You gotta be f*****g kidding me...

Sanada, you have a Persona; what the hell do you not have? This is just f*****g ridiculous...

"I'll answer any of your questions later; I don't think it's the appropriate time to tell you right now. You still have to recover some more, and just accept what's happening to you to. Besides I'm pretty sure there are some things you have to do anyway."

Wait, no, why not now? Why can't you just tell me everything now? I have absolutely nothing to do at the moment. Why is it that it always ends up this way?

Sanada pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed, it was obvious that he was not done talking and had some things he still wanted to say to me. With that look on his face it seemed pretty serious.

"Well, other than that I did bring some good news. One you're off the hook; I finally got you off the suspect list."

What the...?

So I'm not a criminal anymore? **AWESOME! **Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about anymore. Thank you soooooooo much Sanada!

"Two, because of your "remarkable" recovery you're going to get discharged today."

Really? I don't have to stay in this stupid hospital anymore? **OH YEAH! **Thank you so much Sanada!

"Three, don't worry about the medical bill I have you covered there too."

Oh man when will you stop giving me all this amazing news? I mean not to be a downer or anything but I feel like after all that good stuff happening to me something awful is gonna happen. I'm not sure why but it's a gut feeling, and I don't know why. Maybe it's too good to be true?

"And finally I'll be bringing you home, I have no idea where you live and I always wanted to talk to your parents..."

Oh, you're giving me a ride home that's swee...

Wait, what?

"Minako is here too, she's been worried sick about you this whole time. She almost never left your side and said that she wanted to take care of you till you got better. So I told her that I'd bring her with us when we drop you home. Apparently she said she's never been to your home before, so she's really excited..."

...

This isn't happening right? I mean... That is to say... What I'm trying to say... I really mean...

This is bad...

I'm pretty sure you get where this is going. If not here's the rundown:

I hid the fact that I'm an orphan and homeless for the more obvious reasons. I've done this for so long that I'm fine with it, but I can't say the same for the rest of the world. If people start to find out my somewhat ordinary life is going to go down the toilet.

I'll probably get kicked out of school.

I'll most likely get fired from all my jobs.

I probably will get sent to some sort of orphanage because of me being under aged.

And whole bunch of other $#!t that would take forever to list (Actually I really don't want to take the time to think all of it through...). The life I built up till now is going to get f****d up the $$!

"I just have to fill out some paper work now that you're awake, Minako is waiting in my car since she also came to visit. I told her to wait since I wanted to see if you were okay first. We really shouldn't keep her waiting."

He stood from his seat and started to leave the room. Things were going through my mind and I didn't like any of it one bit.

**WHAT THE F**K DO I DO NOW!**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is probably a bad place to end off, but that's fine. I'm the author and that makes me God over Hikaru's life.

Minako: But wouldn't you be a cruel God? You had all this stuff happen to him…

Yes but that's intentional.

Minako: But-But…

Come here and let me tell you something I'll know you'll like.

*Whisper, Whisper…*

Minako: !

Yeah, that might happen if I get enough reviews

Minako: READ AND REVIEW! So that me and Hikaru…

SHHHH! No spoilers from you!

Minako: *Whimper…*


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Got Nothing to say but that this took way too long to do... Just enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!<strong>

**NOOOOOO!**

What do I do now! Sanada is going to come in soon and drag me to a place that doesn't even exist, what's worse is that Minako is going to going to find out too; and from there things beyond my control are going to start happening. My somewhat (Non)comfortable life will be gone and I'll have to start from scratch.

Do you know how hard it is to find a comfortable bench to sleep on? Do you?

Alright calm down, I can get out of this situation no problem. I mean I've been through worse right? This can't be as bad as the time I accidentally punched a yakuza, or the time I almost got ran over by a truck. This'll be easy, I just have to calm down...

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

...

This isn't helping! If I don't do something soon...

I start scanning the room to see any viable way of escape. There's not much I can use, surprisingly this is a private room with only a TV, a window and a table beside my bed with...

**My iPhone and Wallet?**

I grabbed both of them to confirm if they were mine or not; sure enough they were. Well with these I solved one problem, but what now? I've got barely anytime to do anything, I can't leave through the front or Sanada is definitely going to get me, the last and only viable option would be to jump out the window...

You must be thinking to yourself that this guy is a suicidal freak, and that it's impossible to jump through a window and survive. Luckily for me I've done this thing quite a bit, and I'm here right now aren't I? Before this I'd jump from the third floor of our school, I did it only to avoid Minako a couple of times when she started to whine at me. Plus, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I'm fit enough to do this. Of course I'm no Superman, I know my limits. There's no way I could survive a 5 floor jump.

I quickly take the sheets of my body and get off the bed. I made sure my feet was steady and it looked like I was in good condition. I could still walk around like normal, it didn't hurt at all. I thought I was still going to be in pain, but it looks like I'm all better. Guess it has to do something with "Persona". Remind me to thank Ace later.

Alright time to see if I could make the jump. I went to the window in hopes that it was low. Please! I don't want to get sent to the hospital again... Wait, this is the first floor? As soon as I opened the window I had seen solid ground only about not even a foot off the ground. Guess I was worried for nothing, but I was kind of hoping to get high off adrenaline from the jump. Well it's easier on my body, just healed up can't expect to do what I usually do. Making sure I had my things in tow I made it out of the hospital, being as discreet as I could. I swear that no one saw me as I headed into town...

"... Was that Hikaru?"

* * *

><p>Alright, well that was pretty easy. I got out no problem. Now to solve problem number 2; find something to wear, I'm in a friggin bath robe. Luckily for me we're in Iwatodai; one of Japan's shopping destinations, and I have a wallet with all the money I "borrowed" from the leader of idiots...<p>

...

Even though I don't believe in some higher being watching over us I will say some words of respect. God bless their souls...

Those guys... Were true idiots, but did they really have to die? I must've sounded like I regret not doing anything, and yes I do. They died, leaving behind people they care about unlike me that doesn't even have a home to begin with. In a way though I'm kind of jealous, sometimes I just feel like I'm wasted space that has nothing to live for. Sometimes I feel like I want to take my own life...

But, there's just something that always stops me. It's not like I chicken out last minute, but there's just some sort of force that just stops me. It's actually quite strange.

Anyway, I shouldn't get so lost in thought in this city I'll be an easy target for just about anything. I'm not even wearing anything too, but no one is stopping me just yet. But cause of my mindless wandering I winded up in Iwatodai's fashion district. This place probably has the most expensive brand name clothes known to man. I don't shop here, this place is too expensive; I shop in what most people would call the flea market district, it's so much cheaper. I better hurry it up though, they close soon...

"_Hikaru~!_ **Where are you~!**"

...

No...

Why...?

Why is Minako here? Better yet why is she looking for me? She's about 10 feet away from me, I'm more surprised that she hasn't seen me yet. Oh god if she were to find me now...

**AAAAHHHH!**

I can't even think of what would happen, I'd rather die. Oh God...

Out of instinct I just ducked into the nearest store not caring what would happen, I was scared for my life. The glass was between me and Minako and I swear to god if she catches a glimpse of me it would all end just like that. I can't leave this store and if she gets any where close to me she'd recognize me in an instant, leaving me with barely anything I could do. What should I do? Why me? WHY!

"Excuse me mam, is there something the matter?"

...

Yeah, yeah there is. First off I'm in deep $#!t, secondly did you just call me "Mam"? I am 100% male, and your calling me a "she"? If I could yell, I would've unleashed the floodgates at this person. How the hell would you think I was a chick? I look nothing like one...

Right across from me past the employee was a full length mirror and I could easily see a reflection of myself. Yes I still had my abnormal coloured hair, but this time it was different. My hair is actually pretty short, at least it was before I got arrested; somehow in two weeks time I had grown so much hair that I had it going down my waist, the style looked as though I was indeed female with it smoothly flowing down my back. I was even questioning myself who the heck that was before I realized it was me. I don't understand how this happened in two weeks? I barely look like a guy now, heck I was questioning my sexuality at this point.

For a moment I was stunned, then came shock, then realization, and finally a stroke of genius! I could use this to my advantage! If done right I think I could make a disguise...

Wait... What store am I in again? I take one glance around and I see nothing but black, oh but that's not all; I also saw A LOT of girl's clothes. It took me a minute to realize that I had for some reason found myself to be in an All-Girls-Gothic-Lolita-styled store. Yeah, I'm actually starting to doubt the plan now...

...

**"HIKARU~!"**

Screw it...

I grabbed the nearest articles of clothing that I could gather, put ¥500 000 on the counter, ran to the nearest vacant change room and got to work...

F**k...

I think I threw away my dignity as a man...

* * *

><p>This can't be possible, I don't understand...<p>

Why do I look like this? I... Actually look like a girl...

What is wrong with me...?

Some way or another this disguise of randomly assorted clothes some what actually came together and made something. Right now I'm wearing some sort of abnormally long skirt thing that goes to my feet, with a simplistic black dress piece that somehow matches, and finally a top hat was stuck on my head. It all came together perfectly and I looked like an actual female cosplayer...

What sucked was that, I'm actually doing this. Oh God, what did I do to myself? Did I actually do this? Am I actually cross-dressing?

I-I-I feel like... I just lost everything that was precious to me when I slipped into the skirt. This feels incredibly wrong, on so many levels. Nothing I do now will be as bad as this...

"Oh my! You look absolutely stunning mam! That look totally suits you!"

No! No! No! No it doesn't! Do you know how wrong this feels? If you knew I was a man would you say the same thing? No!

"Well your total came to ¥499 800, here's your change..."

No... I truly did lose everything precious to me... So much money... Gone... Is this what they call karma?

I just left the store without anymore difficulties, I had lost so much doing this there was nothing else I could lose. I could do this!

...

"_Hikaru~!_ **Come out, come out where ever you are~!**"

Shivers ran down my spine, it was the moment of truth. I slowly walked towards her with the intention of just trying to pass her, it should be easy now that the streets were starting to get more crowded. There was only one chance in getting this right, I had better not screw up. I was about to pass her but then I had gotten a slight reaction from her, this was bad. Did my disguise fail me? She turned to face me and I could feel her gaze on me intently; I was frozen in fear. I slowly turned around knowing full well that everything was over, my attempts were futile. I could no longer escape...

Minako, just make it quick and painless...

"Oh my God! You look so Kawaii!"

...

Huh?

"Are you going to some event? I've never seen such good cosplay! You look so pretty! I'm so jealous right now!"

...

What?

Wait, so Minako didn't recognize me? I am so confused, why is this happening to me? But I'd better not question this good fortune. It'd be terrible if something like last time happened...

Minako was staring at me with this strange glint in her eyes, it was like I was a goddess in her eyes and she was really starting to creep me out. What did I get myself into? Minako looked liked she was about to explode with happiness, which isn't very surprising when it comes to her personality...

"Umm... I know I might be asking much... But can I please take a picture? Pretty please?"

No, absolutely not! I refuse to have a picture taken of me cross-dressing/cosplaying, nothing you say or do will...

I don't know how to say this but I think Minako was glowing with expectation, I could literally see the light around her...

...

Alright fine, you win...

I nodded accepting my silent defeat against Minako, when it's her you just can't say no...

Or you'd probably die, at least that's how I see it.

But I could also just be really submissive. Either way though, I can't win.

She was just taking pictures of me like crazy, I could hear the clicking of her cellphone camera go off and the flash it gave off every time. She took pictures of just about every angle I could think off, it was actually kind of... Weird? It didn't feel as bad as I thought letting her take these pictures. Does that classify me as a freak? I am crossdressing/cosplaying... And I thought I'd never do this kind of thing ever...

"Ohhhhh... You look so Kawaii! Oh! But I can't get distracted! Ano... What was I doing again?"

...

**Oh...** _My..._ God...

You completely forgot what you were doing? Oh for the love of...

...

I should just get out of here while I have this chance. I simply wave my hand which was an obvious signal of my farewell, and left a Minako who was deep in thought about what she was doing. Seriously, I really wonder about that girl. Nothing gets through to her anyway, and she acts like a complete idiot at times. It's really annoying when she does that, regardless if it's intentional or not.

Oh well, I am safe! That was actually much easier than I had thought. And here I was thinking I was going to get caught, I'm too good for that. HaHa!

Victory is **MINE!**

...

But at a cost... I'm broke and stuck in girls' clothing...

_*Gurgle...*_

And now currently starving... When I think about it now I haven't eaten anything decent in over 2 weeks, of course I'd get hungry. Geez, what do I do now?

I'm too tired right now, I'll just sleep on it now and worry about everything else tommorrow.

Oh bench! How I've missed you so!

When everything is wrong in the world all you gotta do is sleep and it'll make everything feel better! It's late, I've been through a lot, I'm hungry, broke, and I've been out of it for two weeks; leave me alone! I don't care if someone caught me wearing this, I will sleep here tonight!

_*Click!*_

Huh?

Where did that noise come from? I look around me seeing that there was no one at the shrine or anywhere nearby, so where did that come from?

"Initiating..."

Wait...

I check my iPhone, and sure enough I saw it...

The strangest program I have ever seen; Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A. I don't know why I have this but what I do know is that it saved my life. Without it I'd probably be a burning mess, and I just didn't feel like dying yet. Still, I have no clue whatsoever, on how this thing works. I mean, how does a phone have the ability to summon a being that's ten-feet tall when you smash it? There is absolutely no logic or reason, it just kind of happened and it's just screwing with my brain. Now I'm also kind of curious, what else can it do?

I'm just staring at the _"app"_ icon that shows the familiar mask on the cards I've seen in the Velvet Room, debating whether or not I should press it. In the end I did tap it, and when I did nothing that special happened. All I got was some strange looking menu, let's see here...

Huh...

There are options here but some of them aren't accessible at the moment, but let's see what I can use.

Inventory

Money

Port. Compendium

Status

Options

P.E.R.S.O.N.A

...

And that's all I got now. I'm really tempted to see where this "money" option will lead me. But I'm more curious about the "P.E.R.S.O.N.A" option, I'm pretty sure I know what'll happen. But for safe measure I just wanna try it again. Then again, I'm not sure what the hell would happen...

"Would you like to initiate _Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A?_"

Woah! What the hell? Did it just read my mind or something? How'd it know what I was thinking? This is really starting to creep me out. But as they say nothing ventured nothing gained.

"_Initializing..._"

Man, it really can read my mind. Energy started to flow through me again, the power was the same one that I had felt that day. It was intoxicating, my heart and soul felt in such harmony more so than what they originally were. The charge you could get with this was otherworldly, but at the same time it was like feeling something close to you; like it was coming from within the depths of your soul.

It took a lot of will power to not smash my phone, I knew full well I shouldn't mess around with such a power. It's not like I didn't want to, believe me I wanted to relieve myself of all the pent up anger and frustration with this. But I do have to take into account what could happen if I were to summon, what was it again? Ace! Yeah, summoning Ace in a public place is probably not the best idea, and while it is late there are always those people who come out here late at night and do things I'd rather not diverge into.

In the end I decided to put it away, at a whim the energy died down and the phone reverted back into its old state. Better take in the fact that I can use the program at a whim. There's so much that I don't know about it, also the thing that attacked me; what exactly was that? Program P.E.R.S.O.N.A, that monster, they're probably related in some way. Also those idiots that died and the other serial killings, these things could tie into that incident. Only problem is, is that I have nothing to go on and no idea what I'm supposed to do. In the end I'll have to find Officer Sanada, if anything he knows things I don't. He'll probably have all the answers I'm looking for, and a good explanation about what's happening.

Well I got a lot on my plate for tomorrow, better get some sleep...

...

Sleeping with long hair and in girl's clothing is weird...

Okay before anything else I'll have to find something else to wear and something to cut my hair with...

Alright...

Night...

* * *

><p><em>I wake up to the sound of someone's voice. I can't make out the words or the voice and my vision is all mucked up and blurry. In the distance I could see a lone figure in the blank distance looking at me like it was expecting me to follow.<em>

_And follow I did..._

_I felt compelled to it somehow, I wanted to follow it wherever it went; I just wanted to be with it._

_As I started to catch up the image started to become more clearer, but I still could not see who it was. I could make out the figure, it was definitely feminine and it was also deathly familiar. I swear I have seen this person before, a person that meant the world to me. Yet I could not recall._

_Just when I caught up to her she had stopped in her tracks, and I followed suite. I could make out more features; she had very long hair that reached down to her waist and was a familiar shade of blue, she was wearing a simple pure white sundress, but the most significant one was her smile it was incredibly heartwarming and gentle but there was that sense of nostalgia again as I kept staring at that smile. I could not see her eyes but I could not take my eyes off that smile. I noticed her lips moving, trying to form words to express something; but all I heard was silence. I could see her, yet I could not reach out to her nor speak to her. I wanted to ask so many things. But the most important thing I wanted to know was;_

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for air, sweat was apparent and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt sick, but most of all I felt terrified. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with my dream. My mind goes weary and blank as I try to recall what had occurred within my subconscious. I couldn't remember a thing about it.<p>

Well I shouldn't worry about it now, I have to get out of here for now. I have a lot to do today...

The first thing in my list is...

Get new clothes.

I feel f*****g ridiculous wearing something no male should wear. But I blew all the money I had left buying this stupid disguise so I could bypass Minako. I can't buy anything, but I think I have a spare uniform at school. But dammit! That means I have to go to school looking like this? If I didn't look like a freak before I do now...

Oh well!

Next is to get some scissors and start chopping off this stupid hair. If I keep this I'll have more issues I'd have to deal with later.

And finally, get some questions answered ! I know I should prioritize this first but I think if I visited Sanada like this I'd actually die of embarrassment. Besides he'd never let me live it down for all I know.

So on wards!

_*gurgle...*_

After I get something to eat! If I remember right the convince store near here should be throwing out yesterday's lunches right about now. I need to hurry up before someone else will beat me to it.

Unbeknownst to me, something dark and sinister was following me as I ran down the steps of the shrine.

After this day, I'd find myself in a whole world of problems.

"FffFFfoO**ooun**nnn_D uuuuu..."_

**To Be Continued...**_  
><em>


End file.
